


Era mi idea de ti

by PetrovaHart



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dimension F-341, Dimension Travel, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Funeral, Latino Rick, M/M, Mexican!Rick, Mild Language, Original Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrovaHart/pseuds/PetrovaHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimensión F-341<br/>No es como si alguna de las miles de líneas del tiempo o realidades alternas fuera muy diferentes entre sí, el único cambio existente, habido y por haber, recae en que para ser quien cuenta una historia, es que sólo existe un par de globos pintando alegres de amarillo y azul un cielo infinito de posibilidades, tragedias y/o desilusiones. Es un poco contradictorio como pensando en estás millones, billones de experiencias, se traten de abarcar muchos pensamientos pero injustamente sólo me concierne hablar de una sólo experiencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Veintiuno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir realmente una serie, pero sé que sería la mejor terapia, luego de una perdida lo mejor es seguir adelante, pues es lo único que evita que te vuelvas loco. En fin, ya que no he tenido el placer de leer más Rick/Morty en español de lo que desearía me animé a presentar mi propia idea de ellos en un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano, donde sólo si aprovechas la oportunidad sabrás de lo que te has estado perdiendo.
> 
> Me inspiraría saber que alguien esta interesado en leer, que dejes kudos y algún comentario o sugerencia, todo es totalmente valido, soy una neófita en esto, así que nada más no seais muy duros, lo más cerca que he estado de escribir es el rol, eso me da bastantes ideas que al tiro olvido ¡Trataré de que no pase tan seguido! Después de eso, nada, disfruta la pequeña introducción que yo me estoy encargando del resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET *BRUUPG* RIGGITY RIGGITY WRECKED SON! ¡Hola! pequeños panqueques interdimensionales, antes de que comiencen a leer los cortos capítulos quiero decir que este, en especial es el que dio un "boom! bitch!" al inicio, un giro inesperado, no me odien, prometo que el foxy grandpa esta bien y en perfectas manos, fuera de eso, disfruta de tu lectura.

 

> _**Introduction** _
> 
> _**Chapter Zero:** _ _**Malheureux.** _

**Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith.**

"¿Sabías que, durante casi toda la historia de la especie humano, el promedio de vida ha sido inferior a treinta años? Disponían de unos diez años de vida adulta, ¿no? No planificaban su jubilación. No planificaban su carrera profesional. No planificaban nada. No tenían tiempo para hacer planes. No tenían tiempo para pensar en el futuro. Pero luego las expectativas de vida empezaron a aumentar y la gente comenzó a tener cada vez más futuro, así que pasaba más tiempo pensando en él. En el futuro. Y ahora la vida se ha convertido en el futuro. Vives cada instante de tu vida por el futuro..." (Pagina 47, Ciudades de papel)

No sé qué aspecto tengo, pero sé cómo me siento: joven. Torpe. Infinito.

…Ya no era bastante inapropiado estar juntos, lo era estarnos besarnos en un funeral, en la maldita habitación contigua donde una vez pudo dormir mi tio Gary, el tipo que ahora estaba tendido dentro de ese maldito ataúd, “mierda” era lo único que pensaba en el momento “mierda mierda mierda”. De un momento a otro, sin dudarlo sentía los ojos de la gente en los porta retratos, y de las más de veinte imágenes adheridas con tachuelas al gran marco de corcho plano sobre su escritorio.

Por otro lado, podía sentir sus manos rodeando mi cintura como si un día anterior se hubiera leído un manual de instrucciones sobre: **Cómo tocar a Mortimer Smith en tres simples pasos**. Un _DIY_ que no decía más que cuales eran los puntos de mi espalda en los cuales se encontraban más concentrados de nervios o delicados lugares para acariciar, —¿qué digo? Cómo si alguien más hubiese tenido previamente el salvajismo de acercase a mí de esa manera — con sus dedos largos y esqueléticos ¿de qué servía? Pronto, estaba estirando el cuello al lado opuesto de dónde venían sus labios…

—Morty… — Un suspiro brotó de él como si tuviera una incontenible necesidad de llamarme en la oscuridad, como si estuviera perdiéndome a mí mismo y él tratara de encontrarme. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Ocultarme en lo más profundo y vacío de mí mismo y darle la ventaja de tomar mi mano o algo más? Joder. — T-Te has puesto _BRUUPG_ puesto así de duro con un sólo para de caricias, sí que eres un caso, maldito degenerado…

* * *

 

 

LUEGO DE ESA _"INTRODUCCIÓN"_ EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA.

 

* * *

 

Lunes, odioso y lastimoso –por no olvidar- maldito Lunes, ¿Qué tanta importancia podía tener como para llevar una mayúscula cada vez que es escrito? Respuesta eso: Ninguna. Daba igual si lo escribía al derecho o al revés, “mes-día-año que día-mes-año” Diferencias: 0.  
Un día más, en la aburrida preparatoria, un día más compartiendo aula con los mismos imbéciles de clase, no quiero ni pensar en la manera en que todo se volvió tan monótono, el significado que carecía en todo, simplemente era absurdo, una vida más o una vida menos, un meteorito colapsando con la tierra, voces de otro mundo hablándome al oído creyendo que tenían a oportunidad de captar mi atención. Todo lo que vi, que sentí, no está comparado con esto, nada es más soso que esto, nada es más uniforme que esto, pero que digo, aún recuerdo la época en que, a todos a quien conocía no les entraba la fascinante teoría de relatividad en la cabeza como para querer probarla lanzándose de un puente, como Nancy lo hizo al darse cuenta que tocar una flauta en la banda escolar de Harry Herpson y estar con el constante recuerdo de la falsa muerte de Abradolf Lincler habían tomado por completo su vida, deshaciéndose de ella, morir en el mar, como Frank Palicky al viajar con su familia de regreso a Italia luego de ser expulsado una vez de que le descubrieran apaleando por decimoctava ocasión a un chico hasta desangrarlo por pedirle cinco dólares prestados ya que los suyos de habían atacado en la máquina expendedora. Acompañando la tragedia, con que su padre no pudo sustentar ningún gasto económico luego de las crisis que azotaban América, quizá el viejo “no hay mejor lugar que el hogar” no aplicó en esa situación,  o simplemente darse por vencido… Como yo debí hacerlo hace tiempo.

Mientras el profesor Goldenfold seguía la clase avanzada de algebra como si hubiese individuo al que realmente le interesara cual es la letra asignada a 2 x 2 entre el seno de A –Sí, hasta el día de hoy sigue sorprendiéndome como me encontré en este punto, como pasa de ser un papanatas al que le bajaban lo pantalones hasta el suelo poniéndolo en ridículo, a sacar sobre saliente. En mate– seguí con la vista perdida, fuera de la ventana que seguía siendo mi lugar a la derecha desde que entré a la preparatoria, no lo contaba como un gran logro pues como “gran” escuela americana, los grados cambiaban, el lugar…No, a menos que la siguiente parada de la patética vida que te tocó vivir fuera la universidad, sólo así podrías salir de un basurero multi-cultural como ese, largarte de casa por días, semanas, a veces por meses o años, como Summer lo había hecho con Ethan. La corta historia de la pareja de novios que con solo unos polvos, o unas pajas, serían felices o eso era lo que sus pubertas mentes pensaban, pues no pasaron ni siquiera cincos meses, que mi hermana regresó a casa deprimida por que encontró a su novio tirándose a otra tipa en el “Sillón oficial de la pareja universitaria” pues con sueldos de ambos lo habían comprado, eso, según sus propias palabras era lo que en verdad le había dolido, que ahora tenía que compra otro pues aunque cambiara el tapiz, la sola idea de estar tan cerca de las corridas de su ex novio, le daría arcadas cada dos segundos, por esa vez, tenía la razón.  
Esa era la única razón por la que a tan sólo algunos semestres de salir de este infierno me sonaba jodidamente perfecto. Por alguna extraña razón recordé cuando el abuelo Rick, en sus pocos momentos de lucidez me platicaba sobre México, los estudios, saltar bardas con el propósito de sentir tal adrenalina en el cuerpo que incluso, acostarse con alguien o subirse a una montaña rusa era un juego de niños, había sido expulsado ya de más de 10 escuelas, incluidas secundaria y preparatoria, por no asistir o en su caso, por saber más que todos los docentes de todas las instituciones juntos. No es que sintiese real admiración por él, o eso sigo pensando, ni que fuese el mejor ejemplo que pude tener desde que mi memoria me da para más, pues contando que sólo lo veía desde que nací cada vez que estaba sobrio o dentro del este planeta, simple y llanamente conviví con él por cinco años, al haber decidido regresar  a pasar tiempo con mi madre luego de que su ex esposa Clarence Bonneth, a.k.a _esa zorra_ a.k.a. Señora Sanchez para él, muriera en el avión donde viajase a su nuevo domicilio, se estrellase, en medio de humo y turbinas averiadas.

 

_El amor es sólo una reacción química que obliga animales para reproducirse_

 

Aún permanece en mí, el recuerdo de que eso es lo que me decía, después de comer las tortitas en forma de nave espacial que mi madre preparaba para él en las ocasiones especiales, procuraba que mi papá lo escuchara fuerte, entonces le recordaba que no debía abrir la boca, que la historia de que como había dejado embarazada a su hija ya se la sabia de memoria, y eso no era amor, era la manera en permanecer unidos es una fallida búsqueda de comprensión que en su tiempo no tuvieron, no pude hablar, me quedé callado, pues… Podía ser cierto o nada más fuese una estúpida broma para fastidiarnos, sigo sin conocer realmente la naturaleza verídica o falsa de aquello.

 

**_El amor es sólo una reacción química que obliga animales para reproducirse_ _._ **

 

**_El amor es sólo una reacción química que obliga animales para reproducirse._ **

 

**_El amor es sólo una reacción química que obliga animales para reproducirse._ **

 

_**El amor es sólo…** Morty… Morty ¿Estás bien?_

 

          —Morty ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Silencio! — En la lejanía podría escuchar otra voz fuera de mis propios pensamientos, parecía tanto a mi profesor de matemáticas, ¿pero que iba a hacer él en mi subconsciente? Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que yo puede estar en el suy… Joder tío. —¿Eh? S-Sí... Yo, cielos sí, lo lo lamento— No, no lo estaba, el alma parecía abandonar mi cuerpo, mi frente comenzaba a dejar relucir el sudor frío que recorriera las orillas de mis cienes, cuando traté de limpiarme, había más que liquido salado siendo expulsado de mis poros… Mis ojos. Lagrimas. Mierda, estaba llorando. Salí echando lumbre de mi pupitre con movimientos erráticos, tropezando con las mochilas y bolsos que se encontraban en el piso. Como pude, salí del aula, no entiendo porqué, mi llanto parecía no tener una línea donde parar, al no enterarme de que pasaba despertaba coraje dentro de mí que era la razón del lloriqueo forzado.

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de sacarme los intestinos, había pasado ya más de un año de eso, pero no podía redimirme que se fuera sólo un recuerdo que se agotara jamás…

**_Porque el mundo está lleno de idiotas que no entenderán lo que es importante. ¡Y querrán separarnos, Morty!_ **

Seguí corriendo como si el puto edificio estuviera en llamas, escuché el timbre que daba cabida a la siguiente hora, al descanso o al almuerzo, no sabía y en realidad no me importaba en lo más mínimo, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba gritar o me moriría de asfixia…

**_Pero si te quedas a mi lado, voy a lograr grandes cosas, Morty, y tú vas a ser parte de ellas._ **

**_Juntos vamos a recorrer todo el jodido universo, Morty, Vamos a, vamos vamos a BRUUPG hacer toda clase de cosas maravillosas, Morty. Sólo tú y yo, Morty._ **

Mi mente seguía clasificando las veces que mi nombre era repetido como si se tratara de alguna clase de tortuoso recuerdo, una broma de pésimo gusto hacía mi persona.

 

                             “Las personas mueren, Morty, eso es lo que todos hacemos, lo que hacen y lo que tu harás, morir. Dejar que tu cuerpo sea  
                              roído por gusanos. Lleva contigo esa idea, no le tengas miedo a la muerte, Morty. Si solo, si solo, solo existe para joderte,  
                              _chingatela_ * tu primero”.

 

No, Dios, no ¡Demonios!, no he avanzado nada, pero mis pulmones necesitan respirar, voy a colapsar, no quiero ceder.

Pronto los demás chicos comenzaron a salir de sus asientos como si ellos también buscaran el modo de acelerar el tiempo de sus suplicios, ellos también querían saber de esa libertar y paz que tanto mencionan en el himno nacional.

**_El mundo de allá afuera es nuestro enemigo, Morty… Somos, somos los únicos amigos que que que que… ¡Que tenemos, Morty! Es sólo Rick y Morty. Rick y Morty y sus aventuras, Morty_ **

Once.

**_¡RICK Y MORTY POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE MIL AÑOS DE RICK Y MORTY!_ **

Trece.

**_Rick y Morty… Haciendo… Cosas. Yo, Rick y Morty viajando alrededor del mundo y el Tiempo de Rick y Morty, todototodo_ _BRUUPG todo el día por siempre. ¡Mil días de Rick y Morty! Por siempre_ , una y otra, y otra vez.**

Diecisiete.

No paraba de escuchar su jodida voz. Estaba atrapado, no quería eso, no quiero esto. Parpadee una vez más, el pasillo se había llenado de gente, no pude evitar chocar con alguien y recobrar la postura a tropezones a la vez que en mi espalda sentía todas las miradas clavárseme como espadas que en ese instante no repararía en lamentar. El baño estaba a unos pasos, simples pasos o zancadas, ¿Qué haría allí? No lo sabía mis pies habían trazado mi camino no mi inconsciente cabeza. Mis ojos se nublaban, ardían, era como si alguien se hubiera pasado de listo y vertiera un salero completo en ellos, más eran las lágrimas y el sudor mezclándose en mi lagrimales. Las aparté como pude, carajo, casi podría sentir el pomo de la puerta ser tocado por mis torpes dedos y así fue, fórjese, haciendo un terrible escandalo pero adivinen que pensaba de ello… Me metí en un cubículo, el último de los orinales a la pared.

 _Aventura punto com_  
www punto en Rick y Morty punto com  
www punto aventuras de Rick y Morty punto com  
Por mil años cada minuto Rick y Morty punto com  
www miles de veces Rick y Morty punto com

Veintiuno.

No puede más, mis piernas flaquearon, no sentí mi cuerpo otra vez, caí sentado en la tapa del inodoro, temblando al igual que si hubiese estado por horas bajo la lluvia, al igual que un niño perdido, era un Morty asustado de sus propios fantasmas, de los ideales que no tenía y de los recuerdos que estaba a punto de olvidar.

No podría soltarlos

No quería soltarlo.

          —Rick— Fue lo único que la garganta me permitió articular. El nombre de eso bastardo y loco. Del imbécil anciano que me prometió nunca me abandonaría. Que burlaría todo. Incluso a la muerte.

¿Y dónde estaba?

.

.

.

 

Muerto.

Rick Sanchez estaba muerto.


	2. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panqueques Interdimencionales, estoy de regreso con un deprimente castaño, aún no encuentra a su Rick, pero no puedo traerlo aún, como les decía, está bien, comiendo chimichangas. No puedo prometer que este es el único capitulo que haré con esta angustiosa temática, más prometo que no será tan seguido. Anyway, acabo de regresar a mi habitación para continuar con el próximo cap, termine de jugar Pocket Morty, hace días que por fin pude darle una tunda al consejo de Rickss, ahora sólo me queda atrapar a mis pequeños Mortys, suena raro, lo sé pero no pudo evitar olvidarme de hacer la tarea y jugar. En fin, espero disfruten de ese la continuación de este corto relato.

No era como si asimilar fuese la palabra correcta a lo que el pequeño Smith necesitaba describir o reconocer, deseoso de verse adulto, lastimado, humillado o fortalecido, la primera cosa que dejara de pasar para que le diera cabida a la otra. Mortimer ni siquiera había completado la mayoría de edad, no era como en los libros “sosos y sentimentales” como cuanto conocido, aunque fuera de vista, se encargaba de tachar al momento de que por alguna extraña razón, los llevaba para distraerse a la hora del almuerzo o de la salida, en el momento que él no tenía ganas de ir andando a casa por lo que se sentaba en uno los bancos sobre la acera de la escuela para tomar el autobús, no, aquellos libros hablaban de que por más que tú necesitases a una persona o la amases con todo el corazón, nunca tendrías la oportunidad de retenerla si su destino no era estar juntos, que era mejor dejar fluir todo aquello que ya había pasado o que no era precisamente el tiempo de aferrarse a ello, así fuese la propia perdida terrenal de alguien, que incluso, la mejor forma de soltarlo era enterrar lo que nunca sería otra cosas más que auto destrucción. Sin embargo de tiempo en tiempo no era tan fácil como criar a un niño híbrido Gazorpazorp como había visto del Morty de la dimensión C-137 o en la C-132 donde aun llamándose Ricardo, prefería llamarse “Ric” tipo más raro.

Esas eran los tipos de trivialidades que Morty degustaba de recrear para olvidar por un momento de todo lo malo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero… Ya habían pasado más de seiscientos sesenta y nueve días después de la que sería la última vez que vio a Rick, por fin había superado su amor por Jessica o las posibles erecciones penosas que Annie, la chica de intercambio alias “Soy la chica con quien más de uno de los millones de tus yo alternativos ya ha pasado más allá de tocarme los pechos y metido dentro de un hombre gordo a punto de morir”, había aprobado con suficiente la secundaría, eso, más algunos otros pequeños detalles eran los que, con mucho afecto, aguardaba a poder compartir con ese mal nacido ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porqué algo dentro de él, lo llamaba a detener el tiempo, tomar la nave voladora e ir a buscarlo, evitar cualquier aviso, cualquier chisme, cualquier rumor de que su abuelo había muerto, al menos daba gracias a cualquier ser celestial o a su propia mala suerte, el no haber visto su cuerpo inerte, sin vida, sin pulso, sólo quería pensar que estaría tirado en cualquier lugar del inmenso espacio, pasado de ebrio en cualquier dimensión, lo que fuera, pero que estuviera vivo y jodiéndole la cabeza con el repertorio de palabras altisonantes de las cuales, acento e idioma comenzaba a disfrutar.  
El viernes, día posterior de haber estado buscando a Rick por todos lados, Tems, el hijo de Persona Pájaro, traía en la boca un aviso, podía verse la ilusión, tranquilidad y felicidad de verlo aterrizando elegantemente en el suelo, sobre el tapete que sin distinción podría leérsele BIENVENIDOS en español, cortesía de los regalos que los familiares de su madre había dejado en una de sus visita de cada Cinco de Mayo, por otra parte estaba emocionado porque Tems ahora trabajaba de mensajero para la Ciudadela de Ricks exclusivamente, uno que otro envío de paquetería pero, le contaba, que a eso ya le ponía un módico precio diferente.

Parte del más joven de los Smith, deseaba que aquella notificación dijese: De la manera más atenta y a quien corresponda, diríjase de inmediato al puesto de tacos del Rick de la dimensión T-40S, puesto que ya debe un total de 1609 schmeckles, en comida, bebidas y suvenires. A pesar de eso, el emplumado chico, batió las alas y produjo un lamentoso graznido, que perforó los tímpanos de todos lo que se encontraban en aquella casa. Dolía, aquel estrepitoso alarido, más que doler por lo fuerte, lastimaba por el vacío que hacía sentir, era una sensación inexplicable, era un sentimiento que paralizaba los pulmones y se robaba el espíritu, calaba en los hueso, en cada célula de su ser, posteriormente a enjuagarse el agua que sin saber cómo se habían alojado en sus ojos, observó al chico que aún sin saber a qué se debía había presentado… Sus respetos.

Morty se rompió por primera vez.

Examinó con mucha determinación aquel sobre, llevaba impreso el símbolo del Consejo de Rick. El sidekick de Rick conocía anteriormente ese lugar pues, al iniciar una de sus primeras travesías interdimensionales, fue asegurado con lo que, efectivamente, era un asegurador, un Rick bizarro de _SU_ Rick, vestido de traje, llenando formularios y demasiado entusiasta, quien le proveería de un deposito donde tendría seguro médico, contra imprevistos y cosas de esa índole, hasta la fecha, seguía sin tener idea de si ese protocolo lo seguían o no los demás Ricks con sus Mortys, y aún más extraño, usas los nombres acompañados de una S por que determinaba la existencia de muchos más.

_**Solicitud aceptada por baja de defunción** _

 

Morty se rompió. Para siempre. Continuó leyendo.

 

Riq IV.  
Universo Número 42

  
Dimensión F-341  
Mortimer Smith presente:

Con el presente, se da por dictaminado la respuesta entorno al deceso de Rick Sanchez de la Tierra, Dimensión F-341, encontrado el día jueves del presente año, sin vida a orilla del planeta enano Terrace-9. Sin rastros de consumo de estupefacientes o alcohol dentro de su organismo. Aun nos encontramos en busca de los factores, posibles, de la causa de muerte de tu Rick.

Siéntete libre de reclamar la reasignación de un nuevo Rick, cuya orden se presentara frente al consulado que determinara que tan aptos y/o compatibles es uno para el otro.

La cita con su respectivo abogado y/o psicólogo, será en un lapso no mayor a veinte días a partir de ser reciba la presente notificación.

 

Lamentable tu perdida.

Atentamente:  
 Riq V,  
Asamblea en el Consulado de Ricks

 

Para este momento, el chico no entendía nada de lo que aquellas palabras significaban:

Rick  
Encontrado  
Sin vida  
No drogas / no alcohol  
¿Reasignación?

No, nada de eso concordaba con su vaga idea de en encontrarlo en el último punto a donde tú que ir por el en la nave ¿y su pistola de portales? ¿Por qué no se la devolvieron? ¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? Carajo, su maldito suéter azul, su bata blanca, las llaves digitales del garaje, ¿Dónde estaba todo aquello? Lo más importante ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA RICK SANCHEZ? Eso debía ser una broma, y una muy pesada, odiaría a Tems si tuvo que ver algo en eso, rió, rió como si de eso dependiera literalmente toda su vida.

Como si de eso dependiera su vida.  
Su vida al lado de Rick.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que fue sentir aquel pánico, los inexistentes principio de asma que estaba teniendo, necesitaba un cuerpo, necesitaba pruebas de que en verdad ya no estaría más con él, con su madre, con los demás, quería estar consciente de que tampoco estaría para la graduación de Summer o la de Tems. Morty estaba teniendo una crisis de nervios, su corazón pinchaba parte de su pecho, latía demasiado rápido, alcanzaba a contar más de cien latidos por minuto, de seguir así él mismo se provocaría una taquicardia tan rápida que todos los tejidos que conformaban su cuerpo se quedarían sin oxígeno. Quería gritar pero no podía, parecía que eran esos sueños donde te paralizas, donde no puede hacer absolutamente nada, más que vivir en carne viva el temor y la ansiedad de tu peor pesadilla. El viento convenientemente terminó por cerrar por completo la puerta principal, dejando que la figura de una Beth dentro de la camioneta familiar se estacionara en el lugar específico para el vehículo. El muchacho escuchaba muy al fondo sonidos extraños, parecía alucinaciones, él trataba de seguirlas para así poder entender lo que decían y lo que querían, pronto los golpeteos de la puerta, su padre enojado gritando desde la cocina junto con su fastidiosa hermana gritando su nombre repetidas veces, se hicieron más presentes, todo de un solo tiro, al mismo tiempo, sin sincronía.

Un “Bravo” no era suficiente, ya había sido lo suficiente valiente por unos minutos, su madre entro echa un lio hablando de que si al menos tenía familia lo único que deseaba era que si le veían llegar al menos le abrieran la boca, más su hijo no dijo palabra alguna.

 

Ellos tuvieron que enterarse por su cuenta.

  
Y lo hicieron, después de ver como Morty se desplomaba en el suelo, con lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. Así fue como todo pasó, nada más, nada menos, y eso era lo que, mientras estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho, dentro del cubículo de baño, remembraba una vez tras otra. Tenía en claro tres cosas:

Nunca más volvería a llorar de ese modo.  
Una parte de él, aún se aferraba a la idea de que no puede estar muerto.  
Acaba de descubrirse a si mismo sintiendo algo más que amor por su difunto abuelo.

Y no se detendría a pensar en lo abominante que eso resultaba siendo.

—Morty, Morty abre, soy el director, necesitamos hablar contigo, todo está bien… Todo estará bien, pero debes salir— Escuché que tocaban la puerta antes de entrometerse en mi espacio personal creado de emergencia. Aun podía sentir mi cuerpo con pequeños temblores y eleve espasmos en mi respiración que me debieron hacer ver como un marica. Odiaba eso.

Con movimientos bruscos bajé las piernas de la tapa del escusado, deshaciendo mi posición fetal autoimpuesta —Oh, no, yo, lo lo lo l-lamento, por favor no le cuente de esto a nadie, n-no no pasa nada, sólo es…— No pude terminar la frase, fue algo así como si mi voz desapareciera del mundo y nadie más, si quiere yo recordaba el sonido de esta. ¿No le cuente esto a nadie? Estúpido y patético, posiblemente ante esa circunstancia media escuela y cualquiera que hubiese pasado a orinar se dio cuenta, bien hecho, cabrón imbécil, bien hecho. —Está bien, no todos desarrollamos la habilidad de llorar en silencio— Lo escuché murmurar mientras tomaba mi brazo y lo estiraba para sacarme del lugar, luego trató de reconfortarme con un abrazo, sin lograrlo se alejó a una distancia respetable, palmeando mi espalda, animandome a salir.

No fue un gran termino del día, otras tres horas más de clase y dos más atendido con una psicóloga que mis padres contrataron después de lo ocurrido con mi abuelo, le conté lo que pasó, lo que sentí, y a que se debía, nunca confié en el tipo de persona que cree que con la empatía el mundo estaría mejor, mucho menos lo haría con alguien que simplemente me contesta “¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?” Patrañas.

Morty llegó a casa después de ese exhaustivo día, su rostro seguía ardiendo y sus ojos permanecían hinchados. Al cruzar el umbral que separaba su hogar del mundo exterior, divisó con el rabillo del ojo a sus padres hablando, o eso parecía antes de que sus voces se desvanecieran en gradientes tonos. Quería meterse a la cama o arrastrarse hasta la cochera y seguir intentándolo, seguir descifrando como carajos un viejo pelmazo había cambiado su vida y la vida entre portales estando totalmente ebrio. Más los pensamientos se esfumaron con el dulce pero sombrío timbre de voz, proveniente de Beth, su madre.

—Cariño, ¿Cómo ha estado la escuela?— Preguntó la figura matriarcal una vez se ponía de pie, su mirada a pesar de ser bellísima había dejado de brillar hace tiempo, pero el brillo que quedaba se había extinguido por completo a esas alturas. Dio un par de pasos sin apartar su preocupado rostro de su hijo menor. —Antes de que digas otra cosa, nos han... Nos han llamado de la escuela, sobre tu crisis, la psicóloga nos dijo lo que había pasado, cómo te había visto tu profesor de mate y la manera en que te encontraron encerrado en el baño... Sabes esto es difícil para toda la familia, él era mi padre también. Vamos a tratarlo todos juntos, pero lo primero es, que tú veas tu lugar, no eres el cuidador del garaje, mucho menor tu propio carcelero, eres un chico de casi dieciocho años, necesitas respirar, tener tu tiempo.

Si hubiese querido mi propio tiempo, hace mucho que me hubiese largado de este patético lugar, pensé para mis adentros, más sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, el mundo me comería vivo, no el mundo real, si no el mundo que habíamos creado, maldita sea ¿a qué dimensión debía partir para ser entendido? ¿A dónde bola de nieve? No podía ver a mi madre a los ojos, no tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella cuando recayera en el alcohol, sin embargo dejar a papá, solo, con ella, no era una opción tampoco. Me dirigí al interior de la cocina, dejando mis llaves dentro de la mochila que luego dispuse en el suelo bajo el mueble de la entrada.

No llores, no te atrevas.

—Decidimos que antes de que estés fuera de nuestra entera legal jurisdicción, aceptarás la invitación de los padres de Jessica para acompañarlos a San Francisco las próximas vacaciones de verano— ¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Desde cuándo tenían jurisdicción sobre mí siquiera? Quise sonreír, era lo único que me quedaba. El niño de trece años que era antes, hubiese tenido un orgasmo y se hubiese corrido en el interior de sus pantalones. Ese chico, ya no estaba —Ma-Mamá, no tienes por porqué hacer eso, estoy bien, mejor que nunca ¿Sabes? Sólo, sólo ha, Dios, necesitaba desahogarme ¿Entiendes?— El castaño hacía todo lo posible por sonar lo más tranquilo y relajado que pudo, paseo la mirada entre las de sus padres, esperado que le creyeran.

 Largos segundos transcurrieron antes de ver a su madre doblegarse y caer al costado de su padre que con una suave mirada y sutiles -por primera vez en la vida- susurros que parecían calmar a su mujer, aquella fuerte cirujana de caballos. —Morty, no puedes estar siempre bajo la sombra de tu abuelo, él.. Él ya no... Jerry— Bajó la mirada, cediendo la palabra a la figura masculina.  
—Hijo... Lo que tu madre trata de decir, es que están próximos a cumplirse dos años de la muerte de Rick, debes superarlo, eres joven, tienes una vida fuera de ese sótano cochera.— Podía ver como esto parecía ser el remedio al matrimonio de mis padres, no estaba todo perdido ¿Verdad? Más "¿Te apatecen manzanas?" era la única manera en que interpretaba la mirada y gestos de mi papá.

Joder, ahora me ponían a decidir si me quedaba con mi absurda y deprimente vida o aceptaba poder estar con Jessica.

Lo siento, Mamá, Papá, pero Rick me necesita.

Evité dar una respuesta, volví mis pasos, tomé mi mochila del suelo y subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación. No, no lo dejaría ir, así tuviera que encerrar su recuerdo en una nebulosa imaginaria.


	3. Su recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con un Rick que no pasa de los 40s, también yo hubiese optado por squanchear un rato o toda la noche...  
> Vaga interpretación de una servidora y una de las canciones que más me gustan, Asleep de The Smiths, cover de John Allred, sin más preámbulo...  
> Feliz lectura panqueques interdimencionales.

**_Love of mine_ ** _, algún día morirás_ _, pero estaré cerca. Te seguiré en la oscuridad._

_Ni luces cegadoras ni túneles hacia puertas blancas, sólo nuestras manos unidas muy fuerte esperando el toque de una chispa._

_Si el cielo y el infierno deciden que ambos están satisfechos, iluminarán los números en sus señales de vacancia. Si no hay nadie a tu lado cuando tu alma embarque…_

Bien, no era el mejor modo de seguir guardando un luto, por un lado su madre tenía razón, sólo era su abuelo, sólo pasó algunos días de su inmunda vida junto a él, pero, demonios, no bastaba más, supo meterse en su corazón y en su mente.

La noche continuaba, más no deseaba bajar, ver las caras de sus padres, no tenía cabeza para ello, de verdad no le nacía la menor intención de estar discutiendo los pros y los contras de permanecer en casa, no tenía excusas, ya habían dejado de serlas, Jerry y Beth sabían que lo único que lo detenía, era tratar de seguir los pasos de su abuelo.

Hasta el momento no comprendía como, para a el menor se había vuelto tan indispensable, si era él quien en muchas y repetidas ocasiones llegaba lloroso, furioso con el mayor por cosas que sabían a la perfección nunca les contaría, más no veían problema, pues a pesar de que Rick pareciera un alcohólico desobligado, haría todo por mantener a su familia sana y salvo, en especial a Morty, pues entre ellos, lo descubrieron afirmando que la mente de aquel chiquillo era lo único bueno de aquel núcleo familiar, pues su unión daba mucho que desear.

Esperaría lo que hiciera falta, lo que tenga que tardar.

 

Podía ver el reflejo a su costado, parte de su cuerpo destellaba con un tono lúgubre y demacrado, la luz de la gigante y brillante estrella en el firmamento que entraba por su ventaba dejaba ver la decadente imagen de sí mismo en esas circunstancias, deseaba arroja su teléfono celular, sus zapatos, la cama entera su pudiera contra el espejo del tocador, simplemente para borrar lo que sus ojos veían. Una vez que desde hace horas había dejado de llorar en silencio, notó el aparato móvil frente a sus pies, lo desbloqueó, comenzando a pasar una tras otra, las fotografías, desplazando su dedo pulgar con suma suavidad sobre la pantalla. Eran fotografías de él mismo, dentro de la nave, paisajes, acompañado de habitantes de otras dimensiones, inclusive con más como él que no sólo compartían la misma figura o perfil, unos llevaban el cabello en rubios, rojizos o incluso negro, llegó a verse como una chica, no negaba que era extraño pero resultó de una buena estratega, era parte de una mafia a mando del presidente de los Estados Unidos, junto con R, ellos también eran familiares nieta y abuelo quien por una historia que prefería no contarles, portaba con demasiado orgullo una gran herida de cuchillo que atravesaba desde su ojo derecho hacia el término izquierdo de su labio inferior. Seguían pasando las fotos, su brazo estirado no estorbaba mientras que sus rodillas permanecían pegadas a su pecho, sentado en la cama, daba algunos soplos con su nariz ahogando una que otra tonta risa que no provocaba sonido, permitiendo que algunas sonrisas fugases se asomasen en sus labios, levantando las comisuras de los mismos con real melancolía.

Suspirando entrecortado, soltó un respiro hondo, admirando con timidez y cariño las sobrantes donde Rick se encontraba, la mayoría eran de él desprevenido o tomado en sus noches de borrachera, en cada oportunidad que tenía o cada vez que recordaba alguna fiesta tradicional de su lugar de origen: Día de muertos, Día de la revolución, Cinco de Mayo, Quince de Septiembre, no todo era cuidar sus ingeniosas idioteces o seguirlo como acompañante pues alguien debía manejar mientras el otro se aventaba por la orilla con billetes, o cosas “prestadas”, no tenía quejas, al final de la aventura, era consciente de que, al menos el sesenta por ciento de lo que hurtaba, era realmente por causas científicas.

 

Por un instante, al dirigir  su dedo a presionar “reproducir” en una grabación, sintió el viento rozar su rostro, las oleadas de humo provenientes del cigarro improvisado de Mariguana de Rick meterse dentro de su cabello rizado y despeinado, como si al palparse, miles de estelas se escaparían al contraste de la luz de una de las preciosas y grandes lunas de  Marte.

 

Se recordó estar acostado sobre una gabardina oscura color negro que pertenecía a el hombre de cabellos azulados y los ojos entrecerrados, sentía que sus mejillas explotarían creando una combustión de oxidación exotérmico, autoalimentada por el ardor de las misma y el ambiente ligeramente gaseoso del planeta, más ciertamente, le había restado importancia, el lugar en lo absoluto parecía detenerse o desaparecer, ya que sus brillantes orbes no observan nada más que al señor Sanchez que se encontraba ahora acostado de lado, mirando hacía la dirección del chico luego de estar sintiendo su espalda matarle por estar tanto tiempo tirado boca arriba. El mayor, que hacía danzar y tapear sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y el cuerpo de su amada guitarra. Sabía por recuerdos anteriores que aquella adquisición había llevado a su joven yo a tocar la efímera fama en los años donde The Flesh Curtains comenzó su época de moda, era un tipo de reliquia con un valor cualitativo sobre el cuantitativo. Con la mano desocupada nuevamente se llevó la hierba envuelta en el pequeño trozo de papel a la boca, “un buen churro” o algo de “la buena” se repetía, pronto lo vio dando una gran bocanada, sosteniéndola dentro de sus mejillas por varios segundos, el menor se negó a probar un poco una vez que se le era ofrecida.

 

—Tienes… Tienes que…— No entendí a la primera lo que trataba de decir, creí que se estaba ahogando con algo invisible cuando su voz salió casi muda y con mucho esfuerzo, más me opuse a intentarlo si quiera, sabría que no terminaría bien después de ello. —Que que soltarte un poco Morty— Terminó de pronunciar al soltarme todo el humo cerca de la cara a pesar de la distancia que teníamos, parecía descansar al hacerlo, manotee para alejarme aquel extraño humo y  aroma con la mano que reposaba sobre mi pecho, tocí un poco, podría jurar que aquella otra cosa que se asomaba de su boca era una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora se había dejado el preciado cigarro sobre la boquilla de una cerveza que había terminado hace unos momentos atrás, creando un cenicero. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en un mismo sitio, parecía que estuviera en trance o que yo tuviera un barro enorme sobre el entrecejo, así que opte por tocarme la frente con disimulo, peinándome el cabello había un lado de paso, pues no había sentido ni la menor protuberancia saliendo de mi piel. Tragué duro desviando la mirada a donde los dedos de su mano derecha se encontraban.

**No debí hacerlo.**

 

Entendió al tiro, en cuestión de nada, tomó asiento en su lugar, cruzando sus piernas se estiró ambas mangas hacía arriba del  suéter, tomó la guitarra tocando una vez para darse cuenta si estaba desafinada o no, ajustó las clavijas para dejar las notas en el tono deseado, primero sus yemas se colocaron en el traste que daría inicio a la primera en la sexta en Re sólo para comprobar el sonido del viejo instrumento.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre su mano derecha que daba inicio a la balada, apenas iban los 6 segundo cuando ya subía y se deslizaba hacía abajo, de los primeros trastes hasta el octavo, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento me perdería, no le di interés…

 

Ya era tarde

Me había perdido en sus labios al moverse.

 

**_Sing me to sleep_ **

**_Sing me to sleep_ **

**_I'm tired and I…_ **

**_want to go to bed_ **

****

Una… Dos, tres fugaces miradas eran lanzadas hacía mí mientras yo me removía y me acomodaba, su voz me envolvió, llamándome a acercarme un poco más, que idiota, jodido fenómeno, ¿cómo quería verlo? ¿Cómo DEBÍA verlo? Carajo ¡No lo supe! Me sentí aprisionado en mi propia piel, asfixiado por clavar mi vista una vez más, en el momento exacto donde él se relamía los labios, aquello me parecía erótico, más nadie, nadie más que yo debía saber de aquello.

 

**_Sing me to sleep_ **

**_Sing me to sleep_ **

**_And then… leave me alone_** — Su sonrisa se asomó, los labios se habían estirado lo suficiente como para dejarme admirar su blanca sonrisa, por mi mente no pasó otra cosas más que cual debía ser la explicación para que su dentadura siguiera de esa manera intacta, inmaculada, sin sarro después de saber todo aquello que se metía o consumía. No caí en cuenta.

 

Era a mí a quien sonreía. Estaba encerrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que esta estrofa decía. Ho tío, no pude inclinarme a concebir nada más, me rasqué la nariz con el nudillo de mi dedo índice y aparte la mirada, clavándola en el churro que parecía no consumirse.

Menudo gilipollas.

 

**_Don't try… to wake me in the morning_ **

**_'Cause i will be gone…_** — Inconscientemente mis ojos se posaron sobre los ajenos ante esas palabras, creyendo lo peor, así como cuando la persona que más quieres en este mucho, te dejase una carta de despedida, simplemente atiné a abrir mis labios, pero ni siquiera las vocales podían salir, le observe con desesperación, permitiendo que mí mirada hablase en el momento. Sólo recibir una negación, su cabeza se movió de un lado al otro con muchísima lentitud y sutileza. Dejé que continuara. — ** _Don't feel bad for me…_** —

 

La música entre sus dedos siguió sonando, pero su sentido de la vista ya no se posaba en mí, sus ojos se había cerrado completamente, llevando el compás de la tonada con leves movimientos que mecían su cuerpo entero.

 

No lo recuerdo

 

¿Cómo fue?

 

Ya me hallaba alzándome suavemente de mi sitio, sigue siendo un borroso trozo de mi recuerdo,  estirando la mano completamente, rozando su mejilla, notando como sus parpados se levantaban de golpe, abriéndose grandes cual platos redondos, al alzar más sus cejas, me di cuenta de la manera en que sus pupilas parecían dilatarse. Proseguí mi camino hasta el costado de su rostro, escabulléndome hasta el hueso de su mandíbula, obligándolo con un exánime movimiento, a mirar en mi dirección. Pero quise golpearlo, cuando su aliento caliente rozaba de cerca mi cara a la vez que sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

****

**_I want you to know…_ **

**_Muy en el fondo de mi corazón_ **

**_Me sentiré realmente bien… al partir…_ **

 

Y allí estaba ese maldito anciano y su acento latino de pronunciar las más significantes palabras, aun cuando me costaba un testículo logran entender ciertas cosas por la jodida manía de darle el aire contrario a la terminación de las palabras, era a modo de que parecía alargarlas o estar silbándolas… Dios mío, eso no me interesaba. Tampoco me di cuenta de cuando había dejado de tocar, permaneció con la misma posición sin soltar la guitarra, era eso o la canción había llegado a su fin — Ci-Cielos R-RiRick estás, estás muy cerca, ¿po-porque no mejor continuas la canción? _— Menudo imbécil_ , Sí aquel insulto no tenía otro destinatario más que el patético niño que se insinuó sin pensarlo

 

—Morty, tú eres quién me tiene pescado— Fue la primera vez en años donde pudo notar como sus balbuceos dejaban de ser eso: Balbuceos para convertirse en un profundo tono de barítono.

Parpadeó, sin apartar su mirar de mí, conforme apartaba la guitara por su costado, sus ojos se posaron debajo de mi nariz, parecía que mi boca temblorosa fuera un gran espectáculo. —A-Ah yo yo yoyoyo Rick no sé, cielos, l-lo siento, no no quise…— Fui callado. —Relájate, Morty— Respondió mientras me atrapaba en vilo una vez que me quise alejar topemente.

 

_Relájate Morty._

 

Y eso hice.

 

Morty desde ese milisegundo, supo que no estaba sólo en ese preciso sentimiento, o que como siempre, Rick sólo jugaba con sus emociones, así como lo hacía para probarse cosas a sí mismo o vanagloriarse de sus triunfos. Sin embargo el menos indicado para pensar eso era el menor, quien no permitió que ninguna idea negativa inundara aquel momento, quería sentir esa pizca de vida por lo cual estaba aguardado desde un tiempo atrás. Rick atrajo al castaño, estirando con sus dedos la camisa de negra lisa y deslavada de Morty, provocando que cayera con mucha torpeza sobre él,  antes de que sus recién humedecidos labios se posaran sobre los ajenos, atrapándolos de manera que aparentaba que eso no era algo fuera de lo común, parecía que tenía práctica, movimientos calculados sobre la nerviosa y jadeante boca, daba la impresión simplemente de que no era su primera y mutua vez rozándolo de esa manera, aunque lo fuera. Las manos del peliazul, tomaron los costados del pequeño contrincante, levantándolo un poco antes de colócaselo sobre el regazo, acomodando ambas piernas ajenas alrededor de su cintura… La inexperiencia del muchacho acrecentada las ganas recién adquiridas de seguir ese juego de villanos, su manera de jadear, cerrar los ojos y ladear el rostro para permitirle una mejor degustación de su blanco cuello, comenzaron a despertar instintos que ni el propio científico sabía que le pertenecían, más eso hizo, a medida que sus dedos presionaban los costados ajenos de tal forma de que aparentaba sentir cada fibra sintética y de algodón contenida en la prenda que le cubría, sus labios se deslizaban complacientes sobre la línea horizontal que el musculo esternocleidomastoideo y rector anterior marcaban una vez su cuello se tensaba, esa tez virginal, que sólo él tendría la oportunidad de recorrer —Jo..der Rick— Había sentido el vibrato retumbar en su manzana de adán, una exquisita melodía pronunciaba el nombre del aquel hombre, con necesidad que ya había sido prolongada por mucho tiempo según el ímpetu del muchacho. Soltó una lamida tortuosamente lenta donde se encontrarían las cuerdas vocales de Morty, provocando un gemido ahogado por parte del mismo, seguido de un apretón de quien a esas alturas, avisaba estar más que extasiado con sólo unos besos y caricias…

 

Un toque.

 

Rick…

 

Dos.

 

El joven de cabellos ensortijados se movía incomodo, con cierta presión entre su pantalones, una parte de él quería apartarse de él, tomar la nave y regresar a casa para tomar una ducha que en su imaginación debía quitarle toda esa suciedad de la que ya era portador, la otra parte, a la que sin pensarlo dos veces había recurrido y rendido, le comunicaba que ese placentero sabor a hierva con cerveza necesitaba permanecer en su boca, muy en su interior, a pesar de eso, se maldecía por no decidir lo que en verdad quería y no sólo una ilusión…

_Morty…_

¿Morty?

 

¡Morty!

 

Tres, cuatro, cinco ¿golpes? ¡Joder tio!

 

Morty volvió al lugar donde estaba y del cual no había salido, despabilado, dio un  salto de calidad olímpica sobre su cama, a ver que entre la ahora oscura noche, lo único que patrocinaba luz, era la puerta siendo abierta por su madre, quien se asomaba a verificar que su hijo que encontrara bien, sobre todo, con vida.

 

—Cariño, ¿te apetece algo de comer? No has bajado a la comida desde que llegaste ni siquiera a la cena, te hará bien un poco de manzanas picadas con miel y canela, vamos Morty…— Admito que aun embelesado escuchaba su voz muy a lo lejos. Parpadee, tratando de enfocar mi vista en ella. —Vale, mamá ya bajo— Respondí, tallándome los ojos, bajé la mirada un segundo al móvil del cual pantalla de había vuelto a bloquear por la batería que estaba a punto de agotarse, antes de que me lanzara el pantallazo totalmente negro, el alma volvió a abandonar mi cuerpo.

Había una foto mía y de Rick, tirados y abrazados en el suelo, sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Resultó que era verdad, después de eso, ya no lo hubo.

 

Me hubiese gustado que eso que mi mente hizo “favor” de recordarme, no haya sido más que una mala jugada, una pésima pasada, un sueño creado por mis deseos más oscuros y profundos, sin embargo, sabía que no lo era, sabía que aquello había pasado.

 

Sabía que él y yo, nos habíamos besado.


	4. Otra vez, no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será una semana muy difícil, estoy a finales de cuatrimestre, panqueques interdimencionales y posiblemente no suba capitulo en el tiempo que me estado imponiendo, espero lo entiendan, además no es una muy buen anoche que digamos, me siento algo vacía, es... Bueno no es de importancia ya, sólo deseo que me comprendan, esta corto y lo siento otra vez.

Al despertar la mañana siguiente, aún seguía con la misma ropa del día anterior, y los converses puestos, me maldije mentalmente por ni siquiera recordar donde había caído rendido. Me levanté del sofá, levanté el trasto con rastros de canela y olor a manzana, debía admitir que esos lapsos de memoria a corto plazo estaban desequilibrándome más de lo que para ese momento ya me encontraba, era aterrador inclusive para mí no recordar que había hecho hace unos minutos atrás, pero agradecía que al menos no olvidara que es lo que pasó el día anterior. La televisión seguía encendida con programas que aún no comprendía y es que no era la típica programación norteamericana, Rick de la dimensión J19ζ7 le trajo un decodificador interdimencional a Jerry, o lo que sea en el receptor de cable que le permitía ver canales de otros lugares fuera de nuestro universo, en primera: el concepto era interesante cuando el ver a más de un hombre como mi abuelo no me conflictuaba de ninguna manera, segundo: mirar que la versión alterna de mi madre llevaba un programa como el de Grey’s Anatomy o Dr. House, excepto que en ese no era un hijo de puta que te decía la verdad más pesada de tus enfermedades o un drama telenovelero entre enfermeros con doctores, era un reality show de cirujanos, obras de caridad, una Beth feliz sin hijos, además que sólo podía echarle un vistazo cuando “mi madre real” no estuviera en casa y en tercera: no había tercera opción en sí, simplemente que aquel extraño personaje, era más bien, encantador a su manera, aquel Rick era despreciado por todos, supongo que porque no era un patán sabelotodo, quizá porque nunca pudo tener hijos, si pudiera expresarlo de otra manera, sería como el personaje que escucha más el sentir de otros, o que tiene la última palabra que te crea esa atmósfera de confianza, eso paso con mi papá, pero según sé, no era el único, miles de otros Jerry siguen sintiéndose incomprendidos justo ahora, sí incluyéndome, si escuchara a alguien decir esto que pienso, diría que es una propaganda para concienciar a aquellos que tienen un padre como el mío de que, a pesar de ser unos buenos para nada no dejan de necesitar que alguien les escuche, y pue eso es lo que D. de la dimensión J19ζ7 hacía, tenía una campaña, vaya que esto es real, era precursor de una fundación de ayuda y tratamiento psicológico exclusivamente para ellos… O para esos padres los cuales sus Ricks o Morty nunca volvieron por ellos.

Sí, es triste de cierto modo.

Me pregunto si habrá un lugar donde alguien ayude a los Mortys sin Rick como yo, no hablo de que quieran meterme a un extraño en casa a vivir una vida que nunca podría corresponderle, o conocer a una familia que nunca será la suya, si no, un lugar, alguien donde al menos yo, pueda estar en paz conmigo mismo, olvidar el dolor punzante en el pecho, o un borrón en mi memoria que desprenda los recuerdos que pasé con él… Estaba siendo egoísta. Y no me importaba.

Dentro de casa, la sala era iluminada únicamente por el televisor, el comedor y la cocina seguía en profunda oscuridad, nada más el haz de luz que se asomaba por el ventanal del comedor, a tientas con la vista acostumbra a la casi inexistencia de luz, dejé el plato en el lavabo, hasta allí se terminó mi aventura, ahora probablemente serían las tantas de la noche o posiblemente la madrigada, maldita sea, la escuela, no quería volver a ese lugar, no tenía ganas de soportar las miradas sobre mi o los cuchicheos en mis espaldas, si antes no era tomado en cuenta más que para molestar, esta vez, sería recordado por soltarme a llorar y correr a encerrarme a llorar en el baño como una chica luego de una ruptura, joder, lo peor, era martes, lo que significaba que si eso no fue suficiente aún me quedaban cuatro días de vergüenza monumental, me sorprende que el director no haya llamado ya a la prensa, podía jurar que aquello, después de la muertes de algunos estudiantes, era lo más interesante que ha pasado, porque por ello era que destacábamos, por los accidentes, por nuestro pésimo equipo de fútbol y por nada más.

Si bien no eran ni quisiera las cinco de la mañana, el más joven de los Smith sabía que volver a buscar el sueño desvanecido le sería casi imposible, refunfuñó hartado, recargándose un momento sobre la puerta del refrigerador, tan sumido en sus momentáneo pensamientos que parecía estar encontrado la respuesta a la utilidad en la viva de los cangrejos y su existencia, que como suena, no tiene el menor sentido. Cuándo notó que no había más por hacer prefirió volver a su habitación, volver a intentar dormir y descansar.

Sin que pudiera siquiera parpadear, una luz verdosa se exhibió frente a la ventana, descendiendo como lo haría...

 

_Créeme Morty, después de ser herido tantas veces, simplemente... Te acostumbras… A que sea así…_

 

Pudo sentir su corazón desbordándose de su cuerpo sin riendas, parecía que había sido reanimado con electro-choques después de un largo tiempo dentro de una cámara de criogenización, el hielo se derretía, y su ser se calentaba, corrió haciendo un escándalo en el comedor tirando y tropezando con sillas que no se molestó en levantar, su objetivo era ver quién llegaba a su cochera de esa manera que parecía anunciar una nueva parada, a los cuatro viento, tomó las primeras llaves de la puerta que encontró colgadas en el pequeño perchero de madera, sentía sus latidos bombear dentro de su cabeza, uno tras otro en sus tímpanos, parecía llevar el ritmo de los mismos, como sí eso lo mantuviera consiente de lo que hacía, a donde se dirigía, de paso tiró de la chaqueta color mezclilla, cerrando tras de sí con un portazo en la entrada, la cochera estaba abierta, Morty rezó y agradeció a cada entidad sacro santa, conocida o no por él, tal cual pareciera que todo el universo le había entregado el mejor regalo, le regresaban en bandeja de plata, la felicidad que merecían… Que él merecía. Su corta carrera no terminó hasta ver desvanecer la nube de polvo que dejaba por doquier, parecía están tan llena de tierra, sin uso, creando olas con las manos en el denso humo que salía por el escape que quemó el ultimo químico  así mismo lo hacía cuando el combustible de materia negra concentrada llegaba a su punto crítico antes de consumirse, o al menos eso creía el menor, pues nunca antes había percibido ese toxico aroma, ni mucho menos, esa capa terrosa en el ambiente, parecía que no la habían usado en mucho tiempo.

Sin evitarlo dejó que sus ojos se enjuagaran en esparcidas lagrimas que ya se encontraban bajando sin control, su felicidad estaba al límite, bien era cierto que el estado de la nave que su abuelo había creado estaba en un mal estado, no deteriorado pero sí como si la chatarra y hojalatería que tomó del garaje de su padre por si le pasara factura, como todo lo inservible, aunque se le de otro uso, podría encontrarse un setenta por ciento de posibilidades que se consuma por el uso tiempo más acelerado que si usara piezas nuevas. Entre el ajetreo de lo que era la cabeza del castaño cupo la posibilidad de pensar que hasta cierto punto aquel vehículo espacial contó con una vida extrañamente duradera.

 

_El truco, Morty, es… Ya no pensar en ello… Nunca más…_

 

Maldita sea, era él, lo sabía tu puta chatarra hojalatera que ya no sirve ni para encender una fogata, estúpido bastardo, ¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan feliz de ver tu cara una vez más? —… R-Rick.. ¡Rick!— Le grité con todas mis fuerzas colocándome la chaqueta, de pronto un frío sepulcral así como el silencio que inundo el lugar, tuve contestación. Vamos, deja de jugar, ya no es divertido. Estiré las mangas para limpiarme la cara, escuché sonar mi nariz para retener que algún otro liquido se escapara de mi cara, me abrace a mí mismo conforme todo se desvanecía dándome oportunidad de observar mejor el  abrir de la puerta, estaba asustado, tenía temor de que estuviera en otro sueño, como un vórtice entre hora y hora que me estuviese reteniendo de despertarme, quizá me desmayé en la cocina, quizá caí por las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto, golpeándome la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente, temía por que todo eso que veía así como sentía el gélido viento, simplemente fuera mi poderosa imaginación creando estas dolorosas escenas.

Mis pasos continuaban siendo lentos, contados, con la respiración contenida.

 

**_Expect nothing, and you'll never be disappointed_ **

Pero quería esperar algo, y aunque lo quería, conociéndome bien, sabía a la perfección que aun así, no quería sentirme defraudado por la propia fantasía que en un instante me cree. Quería esperar algo, pero no eras tú.

 

—Morty Smith, F-341, se suponía que tenía una cita para reunirse con el juzgado, en compañía de un juzgado o psicólogo asignado en caso de no contar con uno, para resumir los términos en los que…— Se detuvo un momento dando un hondo respiro, parecía que recobraría más compostura de la ya adoptada, prosiguió cerrando la puerta de la nave con suma delicadeza —En fin, seguimos lamentando lo sucedido, dado que no hizo acto de presencia, su vehículo debía ser entregado al antiguo domicilio del finado Rick, y remodelada por memoria del mismo y sus familiares, como verá esta en terrible estado, esta noche era de suma importancia que fuera reparada y entregada como nueva, si me permite tengo trabajo que hacer— Sentí un gran escalofrío recorrerme la columna vertebral, no reconocí si era el frío que me calaba en los huesos o mi recién helado espíritu lo que me hacía titiritar y castañear los dientes, era un Morty, alguien como yo, con una característica en la que diferíamos, una simple y sencilla, el traía uniforme, con la insignia del consulado, su rostro era el más sombrío y sobro, me erizaba el cabello de la nuca, él fue quien me entregó las llaves y me trataba formalmente como si mereciera aquella consideración, más su mirada no mostraba más que pena, ¿Eso era lo que trasmitía? ¿Pena? Carajo, no pude evitar sentirme mal, desvíe el rostro a mi derecha observando un punto fijo a la nada, mordiendo mi labio en busca de retener mis lágrimas. Me di vergüenza, una vez más.

 

Pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, atrayendo mi atención, gire mi rostro, y allí estaba el chico que deseaba ser convaleciente o aparentarlo por empatía, asintió, palmeándome después de apretar suavemente parte de la unión de mi cuello y hombro, sonríe con melancolía, tomando las llaves, pronto vi que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas ¿Cuánto llevaban así? Ni idea, Beth y Jerry estaban en el arco de la puerta con un bate de baseball y una grapadora abierta lista para lanzar desventajas a sus oponentes, les mire un momento, mientras dejaba que mis pies se deslizaran de regreso a mi hogar.

 

Me guardé las llaves dentro de la chaqueta, pasando en medio de ellos —Amm yo… Lo  lamento… Creí que se entraban a robar— Mentí —Sólo era un mensajero dejando la nave de.. De Rick en su lugar, buenas noches— Dije sin más, incluso temí que no sonara como por pues, en efecto, ni siquiera yo me reconocí, no les di tiempo de responder o hablar, no tenía caso, suspiré muy hondo ocultándolo con un bostezo largo y agotador —Mejor regresen a la cama, tienen trabajo mañana, yo clases, estará… Estará bien, e-es un protocolo—

No dije nada más, tiré las llaves de la puerta en la mesa donde estaba el mini perchero, sin regresarme a reiterar si había caído en el mueble o no, ahora tenía las que me importaban.

 

Sin embargo aún me faltaba el propietario.

 

No creí volver a ilusionarme como lo hice esta madrugada.

 

Creí que volvería a verlo.

 

Vivo.

 

Mio.


	5. Hasta luego

Tengo tantas ganas de darme por vencido, ganas de que lo que estoy sintiendo no esté mal, sé que cuando dicen el amor no tiene edad, lo tiene, cuando todo amor es bueno, no lo es, hay un millón de restricciones, leyes donde este cada uno de mis sentimientos, pensamientos e ideas están prohibidas por condados, ciudades, no dudaría en pensar que al menos en todo este mundo me volvería un degenerado, pervertido. Un fenómeno con todo el maldito sentido de la palabra, más con esta familia y en este lugar, pedir que sea normal es un deseo bastante injusto.

¿Por qué no puedo seguir enamorado de Jessica? Seguirla buscando con todas mis fuerzas e ilusiones, al menos, de esa manera todo esto, todo lo que me rodea, podría ser sesenta por cierto normal, sobre todo, real.

Cielos, si mis padres se enteran, si mi madre  se enterase de que su hijo y su padre se liaron por una vez que fuera, sentimentalmente, que tocaron partes de ellos mismo que no podrían tocar ninguna otra persona, al menos no sin su consentimiento, Dios, no quiero hacer nada, deseo que pase el tiempo, que todo se lo lleve el viento, que los gusanos se coman todo lo que lo que queda de mí.

 

Puede que esto sea a lo mejor, una de las peores cosas que me han pasado, pero, a pesar de eso, viendo desde otro y cualquier punto, era de esperarse caer enamorado de Rick, y es que, la verdad no importa cuántas veces me haya dejado caer desde los acantilados inclusive sin protección o previa información, o desde un camión en movimiento, siempre estuvo esperando, atrapándome, aguardando por mí, olvido los miles de golpes, moretones, raspones, heridas, rasguños, todo, por qué al final soy curado, cuidado cómo si fuese la personas más importante para él.

 

Pese a la larga lista de cosas hechas por Rick Sanchez en cada aventura que pudimos tener, buenos, inclusive malos recuerdos, sin poner atención en que tan lastimados físicamente hayamos terminado, nos teníamos a nosotros, no necesitábamos a nadie más, el mundo era y seguirá siendo una mierda, pero con él, podía imaginar que al crecer tendría la oportunidad de vivir en la humanidad que siempre soñé.

 

Me había soñado junto a él

 

¿Eso es estar enamorado? ¿Encariñarse con los múltiples defectos que una persona puede tener? Quizá, simplemente son las perspectivas que tenemos de los demás, la imagen que logramos formar de alguien, con las cosas que deseamos o anhelamos, así sea sentimental, o sexualmente...

 

El chico pasó más de dos horas dando vueltas en los mundos que su cabeza había creado, miles de finales, posibilidades, ideas bizarras, respuestas a más de cien regresos de Rick, ahora sabía que haría al volver a verlo, si escuchaba su voz llamándolo, cuando lo llamara al teléfono móvil, desde alguna caseta en cualquiera parte del mundo, o del espacio, que haría si al girar su rostro, viera esa cabellera azul cenizo ondearse con el viento o sólo de un aburrido día de clases... Contaba con tantas opciones que daría miedo si supieran de ellas. Tres... Cuatro... Cinco de la mañana era lo que marcó el reloj cuando Morty apenas había logrado cerrar los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 

Todo se había vuelto algún tipo nictalopía del tiempo, no veían los días llegar o partir, las horas, semanas, meses, tal vez, no quería verlos, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

 

¿Qué puedes hacer, cuando la persona que amas está desapareciendo?

 

... ¿O muriendo?

 

Huir.

Encontrarlo.

 

Y eso hizo, como si una inyección de adrenalina se le hubiera sido inyectada, abrió los ojos de repente, viendo el techo de su habitación, cogió una de las miles de mochilas que guardaba, la última que había usado antes de pasar a preparatoria. Encendiendo la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche a la derecha de su cama, y tiró la mochila previamente abierta sobre la colcha, que como si fuera un rayo, comenzó a llenarla con un par de pantalones, lo primero que tenía  la mano y limpio, una muda de ropa interior, tres playeras, sin contar la que acaba de sacarse, cambiándose la por una de “The Flesh Curtains”, diseñada con las letras rojas que brillan en la oscuridad, demasiado radical para no usarla, pensaba mientras sonreía, observándose un momento en el espejo frente a él, luego de salir de su imaginación un momento, continúo empacando, tentándose el cuerpo de momento, cartera, móvil, cargador, ya tenía lo que “esencialmente” usaría, y eso fuese una palabra bien empleada, por ultimo apagó la luz.

Bajando desenfrenadamente por las escaleras, se llevó por sorpresa el ver como Jerry, estaba sirviéndose una taza de café realmente cargada, desde una distancia respetable podía aspirar todo el aroma.

 

— ¡Morty!— Pude ver como parecía dar un salto, casi de alegría al verme, ese día más que nunca, me hubiese gustado que no me notara, así como siempre lo hacía —Ho-Hola papá, ¿qué haces aun en casa? Por lo general tútú eres quien sale primero al trabajo— Pregunté, tratando de sonreír y sonar lo más común que podía.

Entrecerré la mochila, colocándola disimulada sobre una de las sillas que ahora estaban en orden, quizá él o mamá las recogieron luego del alboroto de ayer —Verás, hijo, el chiste de ser vicepresidente del lugar donde trabajas, es que puedes llegar tarde, al menos en donde el presidente no se dé cuenta que lo haces— Ahora era su turno, me mostró una sonrisa ladina, girándose para verter alguna cucharadas de azúcar en su taza, dándome la espalda para que no me diera cuenta ¿Por qué sigue tratando? No lo sabré, ahora no necesito saberlo, cogí algunas de las frutas que estaban sobre la mesa, guardándolas en los bolsillos sobrantes de la mochila sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi padre, hasta que volviera a darse la vuelta, dejé de hacer lo que hacía, observándole como si ningún de los dos hubiese hecho algo a espaldas del otro —Y… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Tus clases no comienzan sino hasta las nueve— Hizo un ademan con la taza, esperando a que prosiguiera, curioso observó unos instantes el logotipo de la camisa que traía puesta, sin embargo fueron contados los segundos antes de que volviera su mirar hacía mí, está vez necesitaba una respuesta menos nerviosa y divagante.

—Yo yo yo y- pu-pues, am antes lo... “sucedido” Ha-a-abía quedado con Jessica ¿Sabes? Para para lo del viaje, no les había dicho pues cuando me lo dijeron ustedes, lo vi muy felices y no quise arruinarles la sorpresa que yo ya sabía que me daría y-y-y y por eso, sí, por eso— Bien hecho, Mortimer, bien hecho, tú mismo te echas muchas ganas al momento de hacerte pasar como un idiota, ¿por qué lo intentas tanto? Pero que digo, al menos mi papá tiene un buen trabajo y bien pagado en la agencia de publicidad. Me rasqué el pecho en busca de tapar ligeramente las letras. Dejé de pensar y darle vuelta a todo, esperando por una contestación más congruente —Ah, así que ¿Tú y Jessica entran una “cita” en la madrugada? Sí tu madre se entera— Sacó un par de dólares, en realidad cien, pero en billetes de veinte y un dólar, desde que tengo memoria, él siempre llevaba el dinero de esa formal, parecía que le gustaba abrir su billetera y darse cuenta de que había muchos papales con valor monetario dentro de ella, en realidad no pude evitar mirarle negando suavemente con la cabeza al tomar el dinero y guardármelo en el bolsillo— Llévate una chaqueta… Oh, me recuerda a las escapadas que daba con tu madre, aunque luego pues… Nació tu hermana y ya no era po- ¡Sí papá, ahora tengo que irme, me me está esperando y debo estar allá antes de que sus padres despierten— Le interrumpí, no era la hora indicaba para la historia de cómo había dejado embarazada a mi madre o lo que hacían en esas “escapadas” más tome un momento para casi lanzarme sobre él, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, lo apreté realmente fuerte, como si quisiera romperlo,  como si nunca fuera a verlo otra vez, trague duró y suspire hondo, sintiendo su mano deesocupada revolverme los cabellos —Te quiero papá— terminé por separarme de él, dirigiéndome a tomar la chaqueta de cuero que sobraba en el perchero clavado a la pared del pasillo de la entrada…

Pronto escuché unos pasos, levantando la vista mientras por fin cerraba completamente la mochila, agarrándola por la solaba que tenía arriba, los pasos de mi madre y respuesta matutina a un permiso que aún no era concedido “Jerry, espero no te hayas tomado todo el café, sabes lo que te causa tanta cafeína en la mañana”. Un pánico comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo provocando que me quedara inmóvil como un gato encerrado dentro de una casa, sin orificios por donde respirar, un silencio volvió a hacerse en la casa. “¿Jerry?” abrí los ojos como platos y me coloqué el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándole que no dijese nada de mí, que para mi sorpresa comprendió a la primera, al tiro lo escuché respondiéndole a mi madre, haciendo señas para que me fuera del lugar, guiñándome un ojos al hacer se pasa los dedos por la boca que mantuvo apretada por un momento, parecía que cerraba un candado, tirando despreocupado la llave, aquello fuera de bromas o cualquier otra queja, creó un sentimiento dentro de mí que entibió mi corazón, asentí, dándole un mudo “gracias” antes de salir disparado por la sala hasta la puerta de la cochera, abriéndola con mucho cuidado.

La cuestión ahora era salir, si la encendía probablemente Beth se daría cuenta del sonido, Jerry quedaría como un soplón ante los nervios de que su esposa notara lo que estaba pasando y ambos estaría muy molesto de saber que había sacado la nave para justificar su salida. Estaba perdido.

_"Ma-mamás vale pedir perdón que pedir perBRUUPGmiso, Morty"_

No había mucho tiempo para procesar una salida épica o triunfal, más en los momento que permanecía callado, escuchaba al fondo a Jerry casi gritar al hablar parecían señales, en ese instante Morty se sintió mal de creer tan poco en tu propio padre, si fuera por él, podía sentirlo en el fondo de los huesos, él le hubiera ayudado a buscar a Rick. Quería estar equivocado, de verdad quería pensar que esa buena fe de su padre era por la enjundia del momento y los buenos pensamientos creados por el menor gracias a la ayuda. Continúo esperando un momento más, todo lo que pudo, se buscó el móvil, diez minutos para las siente pronto llegaría el sol al punto máximo en el cielo, debía salir cuanto antes, entre la oscuridad, sin ser visto. Con la mirada buscó las llaves de la nave, aquel juego también llevaba la alarma y una copia de la puerta de la cochera, si salía y entraba por allí, al menos creerían que se la había pasado lamentándose en el laboratorio de emergencia que Sanchez había creado. Al dar con ella, caminó a pasos lentos tomándolas, cerró los ojos con ellas en el puño, respirando hondo mientras se las llevaba al pecho, aquello era el último recurso para el veredicto final de su búsqueda.

Se abrió paso entre el portón, alzándolo manualmente con la ayuda de un gato hidráulico de patín, por lo menos a una altura considerable para que la nave pasara sin problemas, lo hizo lo más lento y suave que pudo, regresó para abrir la puerta de la nave desactivando antes la alarma, vaya que aquel chico le había dado una muy buena mano de gato a la vieja carcacha, aspiró fuerte por la nariz, soltándolo con soplido por la boca, preparándose mentalmente, echo la mochila y la chaqueta al asiento trasero, cerrando nuevamente la puerta para poder sacarla de la casa. Permaneció un momento callado, ya no había ruido, ni voces, más comenzaba el trinar de los pájaros alborotarse en las copas de los árboles, como pudo logró sacar intacta la nave, bajó el portón y tomó pesado gato, planeando llevárselo, de algo le habría de servir.

Dio la última mirada a su casa, despidiéndose de lo que pasó y podría pasar. Puso la herramienta sobre la parte trasera del vehículo espacial y comenzó a empujar, primero muy suave mientras pasaba las tres primeras casas, luego parecía que se le iría el alma en ello, para cuando terminaba la acera, la luz del día comenzaba a llena el cielo, metió la herramienta dentro de la nave, haciendo él lo mismo, la encendió y se dio marchar.

Al elevarse vio todo quedar debajo de él, detrás de él, pero ya no voltearía.

Era lo mejor, y mientras más rápido lo hiciera...

El dolor en su pecho disminuiría.


	6. Quiero a mi luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo y antes que nada, no busco ofender nada ni a nadie con lo que pueda insinuar en el escrito, no es mi intensión, adoré la idea, y simplemente quise formar parte de ella. Antes de que posiblemente la dimensión m-317 de shamekink pues desaparecer, al menor el blog principal, me atreví a usarlo una vez, así como la responsabilidad de terminar esto también, llegando al dramatismo, creí que esto me ayudaría a tranquilizarme y parece que resultó lo contrario, sin embargo no podría, sería una falta de respeto no terminar lo que empecé así que, buena lectura.

_Sí hablo realmente despacio, si trato con todas mis fuerzas para hacerme entender, cariño, que ya tienes mi corazón. Aquí voy..._

_Te diré, lo que tú_ ya sabes.

Una vez más el joven de cabellos castaños, navegaría por un mar de líneas temporales de vida existente, comenzaría por todos los lugares donde había estado metiendo la pata anteriormente, así le llevara lo que pudiera restarle de vida, al menos encontraría una verdadera respuesta y no simples especulaciones, o descubriría lo que pudiera estar ocultando aquel maldito bastardo, si alguna vez en sus tonta cabeza había cabido la oportunidad de deshacerse de él, estaba muy, muy equivocado, se lo demostraría.

_Si me amas, con todo tu corazón.  
Si me amas, te haré una estrella en el universo, ya no tendrás que trabajar, me pasaré cada día, iluminando con tu luz mi camino. _

Trataría con todo lo que tenía, así fuera difícil, la única fe que le quedaba no se extinguiría tan rápido, ni tan de repente —Vamos, Rick, no mem-me dejes caer otra vez— se repetía el chico que no para de pensar, ¿por qué hasta ahora? ¿Sólo un simple citatorio al cual no le puso atención? ¡Por Dios! Ya eran más de 365 días de aquello, ahora resultaba que la nave regresaba a casa, por que entregar algo a alguien que nunca pidió tenerlo de vuelta, ¿Por qué no sólo dejar que el tiempo sanara los estragos de un extraño suceso? Preguntas sin respuestas, sin explicaciones, no compensaba lo que habían pasado todos, lo que él había pasado, parecía que era buscar una aguja en un pajar, o una sonrisa en la mona lisa, sin embargo no impedía el que así tuviera que buscar debajo de cada pierda habida y por haber, lo haría en busca de todo lo que durante todo ese tiempo lo había acomplejado. No sabía cómo, ni donde, mucho menos por qué, pero eso parecían señales, de que estaba vivo, de que estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, siempre dejaba notas a donde quiera que fuera, muchas de las veces en lugares o de las maneras menos ortodoxas, porque no quería ser encontrado, sólo quería avisar donde estaba o estaría, debían ser demasiado inteligentes, para enlazar una cosa con la otra, en ocasiones muy observadores para leer entre líneas o darse cuenta de que las parece de las casa cruzando la hacer, creaban una palabra completa con sus paredes llenas de pintura en lata, incluso las etiquetas de esas latas contaban con algo para descubrir, más comprendía que eso lo hacía porque estaba aburrido, cansado y no deseaba regresar al menos en dos días

_Si hablo con mucha suavidad, si tu mano llego a tomar, si me permites admirarte muy de cerca, amor…_

_Seguro lo entenderás._

Dimensión 35-C, a pesar de ser colorido, en Morty seguía causando escalofríos en la espalda, de esos que terminan por recorrer todo el cuerpo, las criaturas que allí habitaban el lugar parecían ser cada día más bizarras. Recorrió parte de las parcelas desolada, copas de los mega-arboles, acantilados, grietas entre tierras, tan profundas y angostas como para que el cuerpo del mayor pidiese caer, dentro del contexto que fuera. Sin bajar del vehículo volador, continuó explorando todo, siguiente parada: Dimensión J19ζ7 donde se encontró con D. Morty le informó sobre lo que se encontraba haciendo, si no había visto a su Rick, que al menos supiera un posible paradero, o si es que lo hubiese visto con anterioridad, comprendía perfectamente que estaba buscando un posible imposible, el tiempo pasaba al igual que los vestigios de ciertas actuaciones de su abuelo, personas olvidan o recrean sin importar siquiera de qué lugar provengas. Dimensión C-132, descendió directamente sobre la casa de los Rick y Morty de aquel lugar, parecían ocupados de momento con algún tipo de proyecto escolar, se aclaró la garganta, al tener la atención de los susodichos comenzó su explicación sobre quien era, lo que buscaba, además de apreciar cualquier tipo de información a pesar de que no fuese de actualidad, comprendía que aquello no había pasado ayer, sin embargo cualquier cosa, forma sería, para él, de mucha utilidad. Dimensión C-137, muy al pesar que le causaba, la ahora trasformada ciudad, ese sudor frío por la historia de los Cronenbergs, se detuvo a pedir indicaciones sobre su travesía, guardando todo aquello que pudiera recolectar de información con la grabadora de su teléfono celular, luego tendría que ingeniárselas para poder descifrar lo que decían, al menos no tendría que estar en ese lugar para cuando comenzara a hacerlo, aun le causaba escalofríos ver aquella gente, pero a final de cuentas no quería decir nada, eran personas y discriminarles por más horripilantes o extraños que fueran, no iba realmente con su personalidad.

Había un lugar al cual Morty con toda la seguridad que de momento cargaba con él, podría obtener una respuesta.

Tres nébulas más tarde, descendió en un lugar nada inusual, otra tierra como la que él conocía, mismo aire, misma vegetación, más el sol calentaba más allí, no en el sentido de que la contaminación había acabado con toda la capa que protegía a ese planeta de los rayos dañinos de la gran esfera, si no que era un calor acogedor, no abrumador, era como si le diera la bienvenida. La bienvenida a la dimensión M-317.

Alguien más con quien buscar, con quien contar, al llegar, no era nada inusual, sólo era una dimensión paralela a la de donde yo provengo, y lo admito, la cual me causaba una gran envidia, era una tierra como la que buscaba, un planeta como el que deseaba, arboles, aves, incluso cada casa y avenida vista desde arriba, te hacía llegar a pensar que aterrizabas en tu paraíso personal, a tu propio cielo, en otra palabras, aquel lugar parecía ser los típicos vecindarios donde todos los habitantes son robot disfrazados de humanos que oculta grande y terribles secretos, sólo era la pinta, lo sabía, pero me era inevitable pensar lo contrario, con la amabilidad, calidez y sonrisa de las personas, parecían conocerse desde antes de nacer, desde antes de que todo existiera, por eso mi envidia, porque aquí tenía lo que siempre habría soñado, sin problemas, sin confusión, sólo el fresco de una mañana después de la lluvia. Me dirigí a la vistosa y hermosa catedral de la ciudad, la edificación más notoria de todo el lugar, continúe descendiendo aparcándome en la parte trasera, donde un patio enorme espera a que depositara la nave de Rick, antes de que las personas o fieles, notaran este montón de cacharros recién pulidos. En serio era bellísimo, parecería obra del mismísimo Paul Cézanne, Iliá Repin y quizá Johannes Vermeer hubiesen, todos, aportando una pincelada a cada rincón de lo que mis mortales ojos podía observar, era a donde correría todo mi vida para escapar de mis peores pesadillas.

Y heme aquí.

Buscando una luz que esclarezca la penumbra de mis pensamientos.

Me odiaba por estar en esa situación, lo odiaba a él por no regresar ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué volvió a abandonarnos? A abandonarme, desde que comencé a sentir estas cosas por Rick, traté de mantenerlo oculto, cada abrazo, cada estúpida sonrisa que me erizaba la piel, todos los suspiros, todos los momento en que nos encontrábamos sólo, como siempre, evitaba que mis sentimientos por ese maldito bastardo permanecieran en lo más hondo de mi ser, no quise ser evidente, no quise declarar abiertamente que estaba enamorado, pero de alguna u otra manera, lo supo, lo supo cuando me tocó de esa manera, cuando me beso de esa manera, pero si ya lo sabía ¿por qué no me dijo que se iría? Supongo que sólo había sido un juguete con el quien divertirse cuando nadie de sus “amistades” estaba cerca para calentarse el cuerpo, ¿Le di asco? ¿Ahora debía temer por que se fue con la idea de que se nieto de había convertido en un fenómeno depravado? O a lo mejor de la repulsión que sintió, sólo… Sólo… Ya no importaba, ya no podía decirle que mi amor por él, no comenzaba como la típica curiosidad que entraba acompañada de la pubertad, sólo para experimentar gustos, placeres. No me dio oportunidad de mostrarle que si era un anormal, mientras él me dejara estar a su lado, me olvidaría de todo, sería la ventaja de ser su segunda línea, estar cerca pero sin llegar a entrometerme, no era mío, nunca lo fue, pero lo soportaría.

Lo soportaría.

Mi cursilería daba para mucho, me daba cuenta cada día que pasaba, la poesía brotaba cada vez que pasaba frente a mí, el corazón se me aceleraba, apostaría a que mis pupilas se dilataban cada vez que le veía, fue su culpa, por mantenerme en una relación de odio y amor, olvidaba cuando era un verdadero patán, pero caía más cuando trataba de enmendar las cosas, cuando deseaba respirar, Rick estaba para mantenerme con vida, cuando quería ver las estrellas, era capaz de bajarlas una por una para mí, si no sentía nada por mi ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? ¿Por qué alimentaba mis ilusiones como si nunca la hubiera conocido? Las estrellas no dejarían de brillar, ni siquiera La luna, así como sabía a la perfección que ella no era completamente inútil en las noches donde no se daba la ni la más mínima oportunidad a aparecer, no importaba cuántas estrellas contaba en mi noche, sin importar lo que tramara o a donde viajara, lo único que puede y puedo ver, hasta el día de hoy, es la luna.

Rick es mi luna, pero me estoy quedando ciego.

—¿Mortimer? ¿Morty, hijo y creación de la dimensión F-341?— Fui sacado de mis pensamientos, vaya, que tampoco me había dado cuenta cuando me había abrazado a mí mismo sobre la banca, ni cuando había llegado a ella. Sonreí, conocía esa forma tan propia de hablar. Elevé el rostro al rastro de voz que llamaba a mi persona, eliminando antes los vestigios de la simple lagrima que se desbordaba de mi ojo izquierdo sin permiso, me puse de pie y asentí.

—Sí, y-yo…—Suspiré— L-Lo lo siento… Aun lo recuerda… ¿Padre? — Entrecerré los ojos, confundido, no tenía ni idea de cómo se les llamaba, no era como que le llamara hermano, hermana sería si fuera una monja o alguna chica que se haya quedado para hacer ese tipo votos. Cielos ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ahora me sentía avergonzado de mis pensamientos, él era lo más cercano a una figura religiosa que tenía.

—Oh, no no, no te preocupes por eso, aún estoy en preparación, sigo siendo el chico del altar, por favor, o el chico que mantiene aseados a Tomás, David y Julián… sigo siendo Morty, Morty— Sonrió y todo el maldito jardín se iluminó. Se suponía no que debía de pensar en esas palabras,  ¡Joder! Bien ni en mi mente dejo de meter las cuatro. Me regañé mentalmente, a la vez que me llevaba la mano a la parte trasera del cuello, con nerviosismo, continuaba sin poder descifrar cómo empezar mi discurso, pero me sentí intimidado por su perfecto léxico o quizá fue su dentadura de anuncio de pasta dental, me mordí la orilla del labio inferior, necesitaba de dejar de pensar si no actuaría como me tardaba tanto en planear — ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces hundido en tus pensares ¿Qué es lo que abruma tu aura? Bien, te vi desde que llegaste pero, parece que tus fantasmas no te dejan ver más allá de tu propia nariz, ¿Debería ayudar en algo?— Cuestionó, abrazándose a una cubeta llena de suplemento de limpieza, vi tras su hombro, había estatuas de marfil que resplandecían con el sol que bajaba lentamente, antes de dar un atardecer.

—Necesito… Necesitaba habla con alguien… Rick… _MÍ_ Rick esta… Desaparecido—


	7. Una pregunta más

La preocupación que apareció en el rostro del chico del altar, ensombrecía las expectativas que Morty tenía de encontrar el camino a seguir después de todo lo pasado. Parecía que había visto uno de esos fantasmas pertenecientes al castaños de camisa negra, era como si viere caer una de sus preciadas estatuas, estrellándose en cientos de pedazos que nunca volverían a estar juntos. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse —Lo… Siento muchísimo, oh Dios Mío— Murmuró en una hebra de voz, dejando la cubeta sobre el lugar donde el chico estaba sentado, procedió  a tocar su mejilla, como si fuese una clase de ser sobre humano que se alimentaba de los sentimientos ajenos por el hecho de experimentarlos, más esa idealización se disipó de la cabeza del Rickless Morty, atrapando en vilo al monaguillo que sin más se abalanzó a enrollarlo en un cálido abrazo. Que tragedia, que destino tan cruel, ¿Cómo era posible que un Morty no contara con un Rick? Luego de abrazarlo un largo momento mientras el sol por fin caía, se cubrió la boca con las manos, observando perplejo a su igual frente a él.

—Debes estar destrozado… Y cansado, puedo notarlo en tus ojos, Cielos, por favor, acompáñame, sé que no podría serte de ninguna utilidad en esta circunstancia, pero vamos a dentro… ¿Podemos?— Con la inocencia que lo abrumaba de aquel personaje, accedió, siguiéndolo a paso lento, pausado, a cada centímetro que se movía, su cuerpo parecía atenta contra su voluntad, parecía que estaba esperando el momento preciso e indicado para desplomarse sin más.

 

“ _Destrozado”_

 

_“Cansado”_

 

Y lo estaba, demasiado, más ya no admitiría esa falta de dignidad de sí mismo, no era posible que durante años espero, aguardo, encerró todo, como para quebrarse cada vez que debía hablar de eso, con alguien más, o ser como una novia dejada, recordándolo hasta con el zumbar de una mosca, era extraño, un caos… Era estúpido.

—A-Aquí el cielo está despejado…— Pensó Morty en voz alta, lo suficiente para ser escuchado, pero no tanto para que pareciera que alzaba su todo para ser atendido. —Es precioso, hay muchas estrellas— Comentó su contra parte meciendo la cubeta que ahora colgaba de su mano derecha.

—Aun así no puedo ni verme a mí mismo en la oscuridad, ¿crees que puedo ver las estrellas?— Respondí desanimado, sentí el vigor de la mirada del chico del altar, pero no pude reconocer que tipo de mirada era.

—Entonces ¿tampoco puedes ver la luna?— Preguntó con una ternura que me hacía imposible la tarea de quedarme callado hasta salir del gigantesco jardín que daba tantas vueltas. —Ahí está— volví a responder mirando en dirección a donde el astro debía estar para esos momentos

—La única estrella que puedes ver es la luna…— Afirmó seguro, sujetando el asa de la cubeta, yo permanecí en silencio, era como si el destino tratara hacerme ver algo que estaba omitiendo, o sólo su puta idea de una historia de algo que no pudo ser, como muchas más. Me negué a esa idea, me negaba a ese destino.

—La luna no es una estrella ¿sabes? S-Sólo sólo refleja la luz, pero no tiene luz propia como… El Sol…—Aun así, la luna es útil. En vez de brillar de día cuando ya hay luz, brilla en la noche oscura, ¿no es eso servicial?— Contestó casi a la par de mi aclaración, y sí, me quedé en silencio atendiendo las posibilidades de que tuviera razón, o seguir pensando que a lo mejor… Sólo tal vez, en realidad estaba leyendo mi mente desde que me vio bajar de la nave.

En ese instante toda duda resultaba remotamente una posibilidad.

—Supongo, que, que el día sea brillante es gracias a ese “servicial” Sol que da luz.

Suspiró, incluso para eso le acompañaba un aire divino —Ya veo… Es, ¿cómo podría decirse? que alguien puede ser la luna de otra persona, que depende de su sol, pues parece que hablar de ellos como estrellas no va de tu total contento, si me equivoco estas en todo tu derecho de callarme… Morty— Pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Sentía una espina, era sólo eso, ¡Carajo! Nunca más vuelvo a utilizar esa clase de referencias para asignarle un valor a…. A algo.

—Pero la luna no es tan… Inútil, No importa cuántas estrellas haya en el cielo durante la noche…— En 3 escasos segundo admiré la preciosa vista que ese lugar tenía, aspirando el aún reciente ahora a pasto y tierra mojada, eso también parecía ser obra de aquel monaguillo— Lo único que mis ojos pudieron ver cuando más lo necesitaba era la luna… Ahora…

—Morty, en este momento lo único que yo puedo imaginar que haces, no es ver en realidad la luna, si no en _TU_ luna… Tu estrella especial— Me respondió, correspondiendo mi mirada, con un brillo que provoco que volviese a sentir algo bombeando dentro de mi pecho. —Hay muchas estrellas en el cielo, ¿Cómo puedes creer, que en estos momentos, sólo pienso en una?— Tragué duro, desviando la mirada hacia el frente, estábamos a pocos metros de llegar a la entrada de la catedral.

—Por qué… Hay muchas pero esa estrella que sólo tus ojos verían, brilla tanto que eso es lo mismo que te atrae a obsérvala incluso de día— Afirmó con seguridad. Vaya que debí ser obvio, y muy idiota, como para darme cuenta de que hasta ahora no estábamos hablando de las posibles constelaciones, más él no me juzgaba ni con una mueca, ni con una mirada, me entendía.

 

De verdad lo hacía.

 

Me avergoncé de ser tan imbécil, por ser obvio. ¿Es un pecado que quiera a alguien como Rick?

 

— ¿Existe una estrella así?— Pude escuchar el coro de ángeles a mi alrededor, después de mi pregunta, exhale, rindiéndome de pensar, negué con la cabeza y me detuve al filo de unos de los escalones que llevaban a el portón principal.

—Sí… Es una estrella que… Quizá le guste a muchas persona, sí tu eres una de ellas, no veo por qué deba estar mal que te guste, como para negar lo que te hace sentir su luz, yo no creo que sea prohibido, y ¿tú? — Me preguntó aferrándose a la asa en su mano, pues la derecha se encargaba de abrirnos paso entre la gran puerta de roble tallado. — ¿Necesitas permiso para que te guste ese tipo de astros? Pregúntale a esa estrella cuando la vuelva a ver… Quizá esté viéndote ahora mismo. —

No lo hubiese querido de esa forma pero, sus palabras me estaban rompiendo.

—Sí no vuelvo a verle… Jamás ¿Seguirá estando bien que me guste?— Pregunté, quizá, sólo quizá, muy en mi interior no buscaba una respuesta, no sí era algo que no estaba preparado para escuchar.

Sentí su mano posarse sobre mi pecho una vez se extendía la entra al interior del pasillo, no pude evitar notar su tristeza, ¿sabía lo que pasó? ¿Sabía lo que ese “ _está desaparecido_ ” significaba en realidad?

—Si aquí se siente bien,  entonces lo está… Lo estará. Las personas que no aman son culpables, de no disfrutar lo que el universo y nuestro creador construyó para nosotros, Morty, así que las personas que aman... Sin importar a quien amen, son inocentes.

Si el “pronto postularé para seguir mi camino, como diacono” tenía razón, en verdad me sentiría como un total imbécil, por arrepentirme, por rechazar mi afecto hacía alguien que otra persona diría que es lo más impuro, sin embargo si no la tenía, mi nivel de suciedad crecería a un punto exorbitante, ambas opciones eran mala, pero al menos una tendría más sentido que otra, quizá lastimaría más.

 

Me detesto a mí mismo por eso.

 

Y estoy muy, muy avergonzado… Una vez más.

 

Rick es esa estúpida estrella brillante, resplandeciente, preciosa, que así como pudo hacer tocar el cielo con las manos, me hacía caer en el peor de los abismos sin protección, ensombrecía mi vida, pero cuando me permitía verlo sonreír, estaba brillante, me daba esperanzas de confesar todo lo que comenzaba a podrirse dentro de mí…

Y cuando provocaba que la oscuridad reinara, era simplemente mi decepción de no encontrar lo que buscaban, quizá porque era un chico, o un niño, o porque pensaba que a alguien como yo, no podría estar con alguien como él, de toda forma que no fuera compartiendo una rama sanguínea.

El lugar era realmente acogedor, Morty nunca fue devoto de acudir a esos lugares religiosos, al menos no tanto por su propia cuenta, sólo cuando parecía que todo se estaba volcando en su cabeza y que terminaría volviéndose loco, en realidad había aprendido mucho a como comenzar su camino en la vía de conocerse de pies a cabeza a sí mismo, a veces creía que sólo era palabrería que usarías lo motivadores, pero, aquello, le habría abierto el alma a muchas posibilidades, y aunque no era en aquella parroquia donde lo había descubierto, en ese lugar también alcanzaba a sentir el rechazo salir por la puerta, dejando que la esperanza de una posible negativa no le afectara tanto.

Observó como el Morty de la dimensión M-317, aquel chico del altar, cruzaba su mano por los cuatro puntos cardinales que componían su rostro, hombros y torso. Parecía una verdadera obra de arte, la belleza de aquel chico no residía en su físico, puede que no en el cuarenta por ciento de su rostro, por mucho que le costara admitirlo su porte y mueca parecían pintadas por Joseph Stieler ese alemán que casi nadie conoció; Pero la realidad que aquellas obras eran receptores de escalofríos, en el buen sentido, en uno de ponerse a penar como una pintura, puede ser más preciosa que la propia persona que aparece en ella, aquello si era el Photoshop de los años 1800 y pico; Si no en la exquisitez de su alma, en la pureza de su corazón, o en la blancura de sus pensamientos, sus ideales y comprensión.

Lo imitó, limitándose a dirigir su mirada a los ventanales, escultura a principio de pasillo y a las imágenes entintada en la parte superior de ambos extremos de los pilares o de las pareces.

 

Era otro mundo, uno donde nadie sufría, quise pertenecer a él, más se de antemano, que eso nuca podría ser.

 

_Nunca me permitiré abandonar a la luna y estrellas que tanto trabajo, sangre y lágrimas me costó atrapar y tocar, no la dejaré partir, así tenga que aferrarme de él, deseo que siempre brille…_

_Sólo para mí._


	8. Dígame que esto está bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, mi intensión no es ofender a nadie, mucho menos mofarme de alguna creencia, son sólo características que tome, de los años en los que yo estudiaba este tipo de cosas, bien si solo fueron meses, me sostengo de ello para poder explicar desde un punto no experto las ocasión o momentos para seguir la trama.

El diacono en transición dejo sus útiles de limpieza dentro de un armario al fondo de el gran pasillo, por donde el castaño, embelesado no dejaba de admirar aquella gran iglesia, incluso a esas altura, encontraba muy extraño ver a un Morty, en ese tipo de condiciones o trabajos, que por supuesto no era malo, pero no podría imaginarse al menos a sí mismo en ese papel. Lo siguió como perro a su dueño, pues el lugar seguía siendo desconocido para él, la primera vez que había llegado a ese lugar, fue por un error, cuando Rick lo envió a esconderse mientras el “arreglaba” unos asuntos presuntamente delictivos por alguna persona, daba igual, nunca conoció dichos cliente pero agradecía que lo hubiese mandado allí, nada más tenía conocimiento del gigantescamente verde jardín y de ese chico, sin embargo nunca conoció al obispo o quien ejerciese poder allí, no era fanático, además de que como conocimiento general no era muy bueno para recordar la mayoría de las cosas que en un futuro no muy lejano o en la vida cotidiana usaría/recordaría.

Continuaron su camino antes de que el chico del altar hiciera una parada que pidiera le esperara, tocó la puerta de una oficina, un par de veces con sus nudillos, asomando parte de su cuerpo pidiendo permiso que de inmediato se le sería otorgado. Con una sonrisa se volvió a Morty quien al devolvérsela espero a que le cediera el paso, según él, aquella persona ayudaría con su búsqueda del no-extraviado Rick Sanchez.

—Él es el sacerdote Richardo— Murmuró mientras me introducía —Probablemente él conozca a la persona que deseas encontrar— eso ultimo me lo susurró guiándome por el brazo. ¿Richardo? Dios mío ¿Por qué caían en lo absurdo todo los nombres con “R” para las personas Ricks de otras dimensiones ¿No había alguien quien se llamara Roberto?

—… Él es Mortimer, Mortimer Smith de la dimensión F-314, ha venido desde muy lejos con el anhelo de que usted pueda ayudarlo a cumplir su cometido, es el joven que nos visitó hace tiempo y del cual le hable, espero logre hacer memoria de ello— ¿Sacerdote? Creí que diría Padre, Obispo... Bien ahora no sabía que decir, me aclaré la garganta mientras era empujado con suavidad, dando un paso hacia delante del escritorio donde la autoridad de aquel templo se encontraba de espaldas despojándose de las prendas sagrada que parecía llevar encima. El chico me sonrió otra vez, en esta ocasión de un modo mucho más tenue, antes de retroceder un paso.

El hombre de porte Erguido, tan derecho que aquella pose hacía resaltar lo alto que era, con cabellera aparentemente sedosa y brillante, grisácea sobre raíces negras, una actitud pulcra al menos ante el menor. Por un momento sintió pena por llevar las ropas que llevaba ese día, pero no iba detenerse en escogerse prendas cuando su razón principal de salir pitando era hacérselas de detective en la búsqueda de una persona al cual ya le había dictado un estado. El otro hombre por su lado, retiraba con suma delicadeza la estola que llevaba sobre el alba, colgando del cuello hacia el frente, la besó y con delicadeza la depositó en un compartimento de madera, doblada con paciencia y perfección.

—Lo… Hmm— Tosió con suavidad cubriéndose la boca con el puño— Lo siento… Lo recuerdo, _Ese_ Rick Sanchez… Tu búsqueda… ¿Es él?— Cielo santo su voz parecía el más fino terciopelo ante cualquier buen oído, una voz de barítono como la de Tito Gobbi, te guiaba a un lugar feliz, y hacía hervir la sangre. En buen sentido. Si eso existe. Continuó despojándose de sus prendas hasta quedar solamente con un pantalón y una camiseta negra, fajada, ceñida al cuerpo y el distintivo alza cuellos blanco, en realidad era un hombre verdaderamente apuesto, no lo podía negar

—Lo es… Señor, es-es… Esto pa-pasó ya hace dos años, una notificación llego a nuestra casa donde…— Jee, pronuncié un “jeje” como si se tratara de una conversación en línea, más tarado un pude ser, pero el nerviosismo comenzaría a tomarme la delantera como vez más como siempre.

Con lentitud se alzó las mangas después de desabotonarse los puños de la camisa, doblándolos hasta la altura de los codos, mostrándome con ellos después, la oportunidad de tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, lo mismo con el chico del altar a quien le mostró una mueca más animada, pero no le di mucha importancia a ello.

—Donde aparecía que él había sido encontrado sin vida… A orillas dedede de Terrace-9, pe-pero no encontraron el rastro de lo que pudo…— Antes de quedarme callado, escuché un aliento contenido de sorpresa por parte del monaguillo a mi costado para luego cubriste la boca como lo había hecho hace unos minutos atrás, bueno era un alivio que se enterara por mí y no por mis obviedades idiotas. No sé si sentirme bien o mal por eso. —He… He estado viajando desde el día de hoy, por… Por los lugares que hemos visitado, pidiendo información sobre él, s-si si si alguien más lo había visto por última vez o-o o algo por el estilo, y nadie… Nadie sabe nada, fue como si todo lo que él era hubiese desaparecido… Ayer por fin, me hmm… Me entregaron su nave, estaba destrozada pero la reparó un agente de la ciudadela de los Ricks esta misma madrugada antes de que yo la tomara…—

No quería mirarle, no podía, estaba haciendo lo posible por que el sentimiento no entrara en mí, por cierta parte me hacía bien sacar todo lo que se acumulaba de vez en vez pero sencillamente, a veces era demasiado.

Aspiré hondo y entrecortado, limpiándome bruscamente la cara, tallándome la nariz con desesperación —Señor… Y-Yo… Ah… Y-y-yo ya no puedo con-con esto… Necesito ayuda, ne-necesito encontrarlo, no sé a quién más recurrir… Cielos— Miré a todo los punto habidos y por haber en aquella habitación que triplicaba la dimensión de la mía, termine apoyando mis codos sobre la parte superior de mis piernas, sosteniendo mi cabeza, no me podía permitir quebrantarme, me odiaría que volvía a cometer una escena como la que la escuela, me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hago por ser un maldito sentimentalista.

—Morty…— Ese nombre me tomó por sorpresa, me hizo tragar duro, alcé mi rostro y el sacerdote ya no estaba en frente de mí, estaba de pie, a mi costado ¿En qué momento se había levantado? Lo miré confundido. Él solamente se estiró un poco el largo del pantalón para posicionarse en cuclillas cerca de mí, posó su mano en mi hombro, apretándolo con suavidad y calma. —Si estuviera en un lugar mejor ¿Lo dejaría ir?— Me preguntó antes de jalarme y estrellarme en un abrazo. No…Todo menos eso, no me pida que deje ir algo que nunca fue mío,

 

**_Incluso si hacemos cosas inneceBRUUPGsarias no nos haremos ningún daño, Morty, porque te-tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, M-Morty. Nuestro tiempo... Tú y yo Morty._ **

****

El castaño no pudo más, llegó a su límite una vez más, el corazón se le encogía mientras su respiración amenazaba con dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones, era un llanto mudo, su ceño fruncido, su gesto duro trataba de hacerse de pierda y dejar de experimentar todo eso que lo hacía volver al fondo del pozo más hondo, del cual acababa de salir. Abrazó con fuerza por lo hombros que la entidad religiosa delante suyo, apretándolo en sus brazos y cuerpo que no dejaban de temblar, de momento que creyó tan frágil e indefenso que el mismo se provocó una indeseable sensación salir corriendo sin ningún rumbo fijo como había ocurrido desde hace tiempo cuando no controlaba lo que pasaba con él.

 

_A partir de ahora aunque llegue a sufrir o llorar por un fantasma quiero utilizar lo que siento para poder continuar, si no, este sentimiento me comerá vivo, al final de todo, sé que las cosas no será como antes, pero si permanece lo que llego a guardar dentro de mí, será lo que nos mantenga juntos Rick, no creo que vivíamos en momento diferentes, o en vidas diferente._

 

Las personas de las cuales contaba con la compañía esa noche, le habían demostrado que no había ningún impedimento para acallar las voces dentro de las mentes trastornadas o los monstruos dentro del corazón que terminaban en pedazos. Aun si tenía que rezar lo haría, le pediría a cada ser misericordioso que se apiadara de mi alma, que me dijera que hacer… Estaba seguro de que en este y otros mundos, no había algún individuo que no haya causado al menos un problema a los demás, yo no podía, ni tenía por qué ser esa excepción, me detesto como una molestia, pero en casos como este, no es mi intensión que alguien más se atreva a experimentar lo que yo podía sentir en ese momento. Tenía miedo de muchas cosas, temía a lo que podía pasar o estaba pasando, la gente no debía quedarse en el pasado, lo que se hacía ahora debería ser suficiente, como esforzarse en todo lo que se hace en el presente, pero ¿Y sí Rick no era más que un pasado que nunca fue? ¿Si de verdad murió como me han dicho? ¿Qué haría yo? Me asustaba que se me terminaran los motivos por los cuales seguir luchando, era mi principal temor.

Sentí el cuerpo separarse de mí, acunando mi rostro en sus manos, borrado las manchas del agua salada que continuaba saliendo de mis ojos, me miró como lo hacía papá al sentirse culpable por no poder hacer nada para ayudarme a sentirme mejor, o como cuando no le era posible pasar tiempo conmigo cuando era pequeño ¿Así se sentir él? ¿Incapaz? ¿Culpable? —Cielo, n-no lo lamento de verdad, já… Ho tio… Pe-perdón— Traté de alejarme y soltarme de su agarré pero pronto tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

—Rezaré una oración cada noche por ti, Morty, rezaremos juntos para que la luz ilumine tu camino, que la oscuridad se disipe y las tinieblas nunca nublen tu mente, eso es una de las únicas cosa que hmmm —tosió por segunda vez, alejando el rostro para no ser descortés— puedo hacer por ti, te acompañaremos en alma y deseo por esta tu travesía, se hará la gracia de nuestro señor, sobre tu camino, él te mostrará la respuesta, más cuando necesites de nosotros, estaremos en el mismo lugar donde nos puedas encontrar—

No hay nada de malo en tomar atajos, o sencillamente tomar el camino más bello o el más largo, no hay necesidad tampoco de apresurar nuestros pasos, porque eso a veces no nos permitirá ver la preciosa vista del más hermoso paisaje, podemos intentar muchas cosas y algunas veces, podemos ser un poco imprudentes.

El señor sacerdote como Morty comenzaba a llamarlo, le obsequió en sus manos una pequeña cadena plateada con un dije que hacía alusión a la imagen principal de su catedral, le invitó a elevar algunas oraciones con el propósito de crear fe y confianza, en lo que ellos en depositaban su respeto y devoción.

 

—Él está vivo, en algún lugar, y lo voy a encontrar— comentó con seguridad, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa, con los ojos hinchados, aquello, esa esperanza se la debía a ellos, que sería capaz de demostrarlo.


	9. Somos uno y nuestras historias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no es completamente la versión m-317, no es la idea original, sólo tome el hermoso diseño para ajustarlo un poco a la historia, de ante mano, quisiera da a entender que es mi idea de como pudo desenlazarse su historia. Le di otro hogar a su imagen. Buena lectura.

Sin saber cómo, comencé a sentirme bien, sin presiones, sin angustias, pronto la tristeza, las ideas de que no pertenecía a ningún lado me abandonaron, como lo haría una oruga al salir de su crisálida vuelta mariposa, muy patético ¿huh? Sí, en el fondo lo sabía incluso yo, pero es que aquel lugar, aquellas personas, acogieron lo que sobraba de mí, eso bastó para sentirme mejor, ellos me hacía sentir bien. Seguía siendo verdad que me costaba aun acostumbrarme a hablar sin maldecir, o recordar esos tipos mantras que ellos utilizaban, más no escuche reprimenda, o desilusión alguna, sólo…

Creo que así se sentía encontrarse a uno mismo.

O confundirse más.

Pasaron tres días es de que llegué a esa dimensión, pero no tenía noción, de cómo pasaba el tiempo fuera de mi dimensión estando en otra, las únicas oportunidades que tenía al pasar por otros lugares sólo se reducían a unas horas, luego me hacía volver a casa,  regresábamos después de diez minutos, o a veces simplemente un hora. El “chico del altar” me trataba de la manera más servicial posible, era un chico realmente bueno, al menos si seguía con la idea de tomar sus votos y continuar ese servicio o vida religioso, estaba seguro de que haría un trabajo excelente, además como decía, sin él ¿Quién mantendría en tan perfecto estado a aquel gigantesco jardín?.

El señor… Richardo por otra parte, a pasar de ser una de las versión alternativas y humanas a Rick, y por humana me refiero a que al menos su sentido de que el prójimo de verdad existía, siempre estaba presente, era una hombre con el que todo pueblo soñaría en confiar su alma, nada más con estas horas que pase dentro de esta dimensión me hizo creer firmemente en que la humanidad una tenía salvación, que yo y que más de un millón de cien miles de habitantes encontraría su camino de una u otra forma. Cielos, una persona cómo el, hubiese cambiado todo lo que es conocido ahora en mi planeta y dimensión si hubiesen tratando con este hombre en el principio de los tiempo.

Antes de recoger la ropa que en compañía de Morty había lavado y secado lista para devolverla a mi mochila, conocí la historia que envolvía a aquellos dos personajes, como era de esperarse, cada uno de nosotros tenemos un pasado diferente a todos lo que podemos conocer, unos con más suerte que otro, o más oportunidades, las líneas del tiempo cambian, al igual que pasa con cada dimensión alterna, es imposible pedir que casa Morty, cada Rick, Beth o Jerry, incluso Summer sean iguales de lugar a lugar, en ocasiones los que son tu familia en su realidad natal, en esta o alguna otra realidad que te atrevas a descubrir no están, no existen o ni siquiera son parte de tu familia. No te conocen. Nunca te recordaran o esperaran a que llegues para celebrar tu cumpleaños con una rebana de pastel.

Richardo después de pasar la mayoría de edad y logra casarse, perdió a su esposa en los años noventa tras cinco años de estar juntos, en 1994 cuando juntos viajaban a una expedición de caridad, ella era parte de una brigada de ayuda a damnificados cuando se conocieron, por lo que al encontrarse el uno con el otro, había decidido que su ayuda no debía terminan en ese entonces, al contrario, ahora que eran dos, sería un equipo que trabajaría como uno sólo, como un solo ser. Algo realmente admirable ¿Quién dentro de miles de años, renunciaría a su dinero, a su zona de confort o a su vida como individuo para ayudar a otros? Y más tomando en cuenta en la época en la que se encontraban que según lo que me decía no era muy diferente a lo que pasaba en el lugar de donde yo venía. La Unión Soviética contra los aviones espías de Estados Unidos, los hippies, la segunda ola del feminismo, la SS nazi caer por Adolf Eichmann, el muro de Berlín, Francia, México y Estados unidos en constantes revueltas, matanzas y el deceso de Martin Luther King, al menos era algo de lo que me acordaba y conforme Richardo continuaba, me permitía preguntas ese tiempo de sucesos, con curiosidad, para saber qué tan diferentes podían ser las dimensiones entre sí.

Margaret, murió durante unos de sus viajes a Tutsi, que en esos años o hasta la fecha era o es uno de los tres pueblos nativos de las naciones del África Central, Ruanda y un lugar de no pude identificar, ese trágico suceso fue en exacto el Genocidio de Ruanda, cuando intentaron exterminar a esta población, gracias a el gobierno mismo de Ruanda, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me estaba hablando más tan sólo con el hecho de que perdiera a su esposa de esa forma y la manera en que su alegre rostro desapareciera era suficiente para ya no querer que prosiguiera, no podía permitirme que por mi curiosidad remembrara algo de ese tiempo, algo cruel que una persona como lo era él o ella no debían tener el des infortunio de vivir.

Sin embargo, prosiguió, luego de toda esa masacre, pensé por un momento en que el hecho de que él no tuvo la manera de abordar el mismo trasporte que se la había llevado como ella de pasajera, había sido un alivio, pero, eso era algo de lo que yo no tenía el derecho siquiera de opinar. Todas esas muertes innecesarias sólo para distinguir la etnia que separaba más gente que otra de su mismo pueblo, aun no puedo comprender como es posible que ese tipo de ser existían y aun podían ser llamados humanos, me aterré, quería encontrar vivos los que provocaron eso y hacerles pagar lo que miles de personas sufrieron con un bastardo racista, más el tiempo se había encargado de regresarle lo que merecía, en el fondo supe que no fue suficiente, sólo pago el veinte por ciento de las desgracias que causo a diferencia del setenta y cinco por ciento de la población que hizo desaparecer y aún tuvo el valor de eliminar las distinciones de esas culturas de los carnés de identidad.

Cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, creyó que toda su vida se había terminado, el alcoholismo atentó contra su forma de vida, dejó de presentarse en las organizaciones de ayuda, sin empleo, hasta que un desconocido le había mostrado otro camino, que era en el que se encontraba ahora, cerca de la iglesia.

—En ese instante, Morty, puedo jurarte por la memoria de Dios Padre y de mi esposa que me perdí, todo lo que era, ya no volvería hmm…— Empuño su mano cerca de la boca antes de proseguir, me daba cuenta de que él era el primer Rick que había superado su alcoholismo, y que no eructaba de esa manera tan desagradable a la cual ya estaba acostumbrándome, que incluso me deba gracia, parecía que el hombre frente a mí, era la “versión” remasterizada y mejorada a lo que una persona sin esperanzas puede evolucionar, eres increíble, realmente lo era. —Disculpa— Murmuró aclarando su garganta —Que ya no volvería a ser el mismo, mi percepción era totalmente nula, yo mismo me negaba a cambiarla, me negaba a mirar hacia delante… Quería… No. Deseaba morir, con la misma intensidad, las mismas ganas que ahora tengo por vivir, por ver las flores abrirse cada primavera, la fuerza que ahora tengo, no es sólo mía, es la de las personas que se acercan, de la buena gente de esta ciudad, de poder… Ayudarte. Ver que un niño ayude a su próximo, ver como Mortimer deja crecer sus alas a lo que desea sea su vocación. Esta persona de la cual no volví a saber y Mortimer fueron mis pilares, estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, más el Señor me permitió ver que había mucho más que hacer antes de entregar mi alma a la nada.

Desde hace media hora, esa era la primera sonrisa que le miraba sobre los labios, un sentimiento de calidez me inundó el corazón.

—S-Siento hacerle recordar lo-los momento desagradables o q-que tenga que contestar mis tontas preguntas pero… Usted parece ser la única familia que él tiene, como es que…— Escuché su gran suspiro, antes de verle levantarse de su asiento junto a mí, ¡Maldita sea! Aunque luego me arrepentí de pensarlo, me moleste conmigo mismo por inmiscuirme donde no me llamaban, quizá, tocar fibras muy delicadas. Pero mi pensamiento atormentado se calmó al ver como regresaba a tomar asiento, esta vez frente a mí, traía un maletín consigo, del cual sacó lo que parecía un arma enfundada, tenía un satín negro del que pensé que si alguien más lo tocaba, se desintegraría en cualquier instante. Eso era…

—Sé que conoces lo que esto es, por tu mirada puedo estar totalmente seguro. La misma expresión tuve cuando supe para que servía— Me la tendió, a pesar de estar probablemente desde hace tiempo guardada, estaba muy maltratada, blanca con rayones, despostillada, más a fin de cuenta aún contaba con ese aire de que funcionaba. La tomé de la manera más respetuosa que pude, sobre todo poniendo casi mis cinco sentido en ello para no dejar de mis manos la tirasen. Entrelazó sus manos, descansándolas sobre su regazo, probablemente notó que en mi cabeza no dejaba de rondar la cabeza que ocasionaría un incidente y sus manos en esa forma probablemente alcanzarían a atraparla en vilo, o bueno ¿qué se yo?

—Sí… Mi mi abuelo Rick, tenía una igual, pero… ah, mmm no me la entregaron, se supone que que es una herramienta confiscada hasta que se resolviera su caso pero…— Tragué duro, aferrándome más a aquel objeto.

—Mortimer, se auto nombraba un Morty “Rickless” por el significado de que él no contaba con una persona asignada a su cuidado, verás, yo hmm… Yo desconocía de la existencia de estas… Ciudadelas, congresos, mmm consulados donde hay más como yo, o como tu abuelo, o como el de él. Cuando lo conocí, apenas comenzaba mi servicio en esta misma catedral, me apoyaron a entrar seminarios para deshacerme de ideas que ennegrecían mi corazón, era víctima el maltrato, fisco, mental, sentimental, incluso… —Bajó la mirada. Lo entendí, no debía decir nada más.

—Por parte de su padre, quien sería hijo de ese Rick. Su madre había fallecido al dar a luz al chico, una cosa terminó en otra, y el despreció de su padre se encontraba encerrado dentro de esto eso. Creció en un hogar donde su abuelo fue literalmente todo lo que tenía, aun cuando para toda la comunidad de creyentes, para todo el condado incluso, era un mal, era el muchacho descarriado en el cual podían ver “el demonio en su mirada”— Hizo una pausa, usando un momento sus dedos como comillas, alzando las cejas. —Rick creía en él, confiaba en él, sé que fueron hombros en cuales apoyarse uno al otro—

El tiempo pasaba, era cierto, pero incluso ahora se notaba como las heridas del monaguillo querían ser erradicadas por aquel sacerdote, pero era imposible, al final de cuentas, posiblemente esas cicatrices eran las que le permitían continuar.

Prosiguió, yo nada más me dedicaba a escuchar y asentir. —Era un grado de rebeldía al cual yo no podía verle un fin, creí yo de igual mahmm… Manera que él nunca dejaría ser un peligro, extrañamente, pude reflejarme en él, era más que obvio que nuestras diferencias eran muchas, pero, nuestro dolor sería nuestra alegría, lo sabía, muy en mí…— separó sus manos para llevarse una al pecho —Lo presentía.— Asintió tan seguro de sus palabras, de si mismo, que me hacía envidiar.

—Él… Después de recibir fuertes golpes por parte de Jerry cuando descubrió que él era la persona que encubría a Mortimer las veces que huía de su casa, falleció en el hospital, dándole esto a su único nieto, más lo rechazó, dijo que sí no era él con quien podía ver un nuevo mundo, lo haría con nadie más, y aunque la tomó, nunca le volvió a dar otro uso—

Sin dame cuenta, los tristes lagrimas era expulsaba con suficiente fuerza para no darme oportunidad de parpadear, ya no quería oír más. No podía. Richardo limpió mis lágrimas y me permitió permanecer en silencio.

—Juró que me dejaría tomar la decisión de entregarle esto, a alguien que en verdad lo necesitara, ponerlo en las más de quién supiera, sabría qué hacer con ella— Dicho eso se levantó al sonar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Rápidamente imité su acción, girándome en los talones de mis pies, allí estaba el chico del altar, con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras yo no podía dejar de sujetar el instrumento como si fuera lo más preciado que nunca tendría en mi vida.


	10. Un pronto cercano

_¿No regresaras a casa? Me rindo. Extraño a mi dulce vieja bolsa de huesos, ebria y tierna.  
¿Por qué no te quedas a mi lado y te suspendes? En los brazos muertos de un año que por ti pasa y no atiendes._

 

—Sí… Lo hice— Aquél angel wannabe me miró cariñosamente, por más que tratara de ver rencor o un poco de odio en su mirada, ese sentimiento pacería ya no existir en el alma de la persona frente a mí, era como si de trasportara volando a mi encuentro, sus pies no tocaban él suelo, o eso pensaba. Me quede sin palabras.

—Ahora es tuya… Morty, hace mucho tiempo que yo pude encontrar mi hogar, mi verdadero yo, por desgracia, mi abuelo y yo no tuvimos la oportunidad de viajar a muchos lugares, por su edad, ya no era totalmente capas de recordar los sitios o las coordenadas y su equilibrio no ayudo mucho, porque a pesar de que tenga tantos raspones o imperfecciones, sólo siete veces fue usada, recuerda revisar constantemente cuando vida le queda sí haces muchos viajes, por favor, no quisiera que te quedaras sólo en algún momento —

El chico observó al mayor que en seguida de posaba a su costado, rodeando y estrechando su hombro, mientras su otra mano descansa dentro de la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón.

_Sigo sin ver la forma de las canciones que ambos cantamos. Y el rio ya de ensuciado bastante como para bañarnos._

—Es una promesa, mía, a la persona más amada que tuve. No dejaría que un ser tan hermoso como lo eres tú, deba vagar con un pesar tan grande como ese. Sólo… Dime que algún día, cuando todo te sonría, ayudaras a quien también lo necesite… ¿Sí?—

Para Morty, fue imposible que esas palabras no le afectaras, sin embargo no tenían un significado negativo, al contrarío a pesar de que para él aquello era más de lo que en verdad podría llegar a merecer, se sintió dichoso, se sintió afortunado. No pasó ni un segundo más luego de eso en el que no se encontraba apretando fuertemente al chico vestido de túnica, le debía tanto, eran cosas que no podía pagarse tan sencillamente, ni tan a la ligera. Hizo lo mismo hacia el sacerdote, quien de igual manera correspondió el honesto y dulce abrazo.

Así sería.

Esa misma tarde, el castaño dejó sus cosas en la nave, incluida la pistola de portales, con todas sus ganas deseaba no dejarlos, quedarse a vivir donde ellos, en esa fantasiosa ciudad, se reía de su mismo por llegar considerar tanto un lugar en tan sólo tres días. Mientras esperaba a que la misa de esa noche, jugaba con una mano con la cadena que le había sido obsequiada, cuidando de no ser un bruto que llegara a estropearla, y la otra se encargaba de sujetar su chaqueta, minutos antes de que la ceremonia terminara, entró a dar una última despedida al bello lugar, rezó por su cuenta por vez primera, pidió a quien fuese que lo estuviera escuchando, el regresar a casa en mejores condiciones de las que había llegado, y que su búsqueda si por algún momento era sesada que ni el remordimiento ni la pena entraran en conflicto nuevamente con su espíritu.

—Entonces, te iras esta noche— escuché preguntar a mis espaldas —Lo lamento, no quise asustarte ni intervenir en tu rezo, ¿me permites acompañarte?— El niño ángel, sonreí ante el apelativo imaginario que sólo yo podía escuchar, mientras asintía haciéndole un lugar a mi izquierda. —No tienes que irte si no lo deseas, puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo, así como yo… No me sentiría sólo cuando tuviera que asear a Tomás— Escuché su broma, negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

—Este… Este no es mi lugar ¿saber? Y-Ya sería muy extraño ver a dos personas casi iguales ¿No crees? Tú… Tú eres la estrella de esta constelación— Respondí girándome a verle, llevaba sus manos unidas al nivel de su pecho, luego encontró su mirada con la mía.

—Tú eres una igualmente, Morty— Sí, lo era, pero una muy egoísta que necesitaba ser vista por alguien para existir, antes de que su luz se extinga.

—Incluso cu-cuando me me siento bien de esta manera, todavía... Sé que no puedo quedarme... Aquí, porque este no es el lugar al que pertenezco... S-Se que la manera en en que veo las cosas a partir de ahora cambiaran ¿sabes? Y... Y quiero vivir esa experiencia—

—Lo sé, en ocasiones, el tiempo, por más que uno lo desee, nunca será suficiente, es por eso que uno mismo se va dando cuenta de cuando es tiempo de hacer que. En mi corazón, sé que siempre podrás confiar en mí, de ahora en adelante, pero esta vez lo dejo en tu más, cáusame todos los problemas que quieras, preocúpame tantas veces quieras, recuerda que este... Gran hogar, siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti, Mortimer—

 Era la primera vez que me llamaba de esa manera desde mi aterrizaje, me sentí algo extraño, comprendí lentamente que posiblemente, gracias al brillo de otro astro, yo había alcanzado mi propio resplandor, por ello, tenía, debía y estaría siempre agradecido. Me guardé la cadena dentro de la camisa otra vez limpia de “The Flesh Curtain” antes de ponerme la chaqueta, nuevamente aguardé, ahora en compañía del otro Morty, por el “Señor Sacerdote”

Tocando las ocho en punto de la noche, Richardo salí de su oficina, con el atuendo el cual le había visto llevar diariamente después de terminas con sus turnos de cada nuevo día.

—¿Deberé hacerme a la idea de que cuando vuelva a verte debo llamarte “Señor Sacerdote”?— Ambos muchachos rieron —No sólo me llamaras, Morty, pasara un largo tiempo antes de que pueda siquiera verme a mí mismo en ese lugar, no obstante no abandonare nunca esa esperanza—

—Y no debes hacerlo— Consiguió seguir la conversación el mayor que con melancolía se acercaba a los chicos sentados en los asientos comunitarios. —Sentiré más orhmm…gullo el día, si es que aún me prestan vida y salud, los altos mandos— ambos Mortys pidieron en un pensamiento que aquello nunca llegara el momento en el que tuviera que dejar su sitio en la tierra —¿Listo para partir? Morty— Preguntó dirigiéndose a su monaguillo —Trae la vianda que preparé para este viajero, está en una canasta, en la mesa del despacho— a lo que el chico salió más de disparado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—P-Prr favor, siga, siga cuidando también de él… Ustedes se tienen só-sólo a ustedes— Pronunció el más joven de los Smith, cerrándose la chaqueta abrigándose el pecho —Te pediré lo mismo, cuídate tú cuerpo y ser, son tu templo más valioso, no permitas que los malos pensamientos ahoguen tu perseverancia— Le pidió escuchándose honesto en palabra y corazón.

Salieron por las grandes puertas talladas, alcanzados por el monaguillo que corría presuroso, co la sesta en mano, la entregó, enjuagándose las lágrimas que se salían de sus ojos con cierta emotividad, despidiéndose de él con un “Hasta luego”.

No eran lo bastante valientes para decirse “Adiós” ninguna de ellos.

—Morty de la dimensión F-341 que Dios te bendiga, con todo la dicha y ampare tu camino— La mano del mayor, creó una cruz desde tu frente, pasando por sus hombros para terminar en su pecho, antes de dejar un beso sobre la frente del castaño a punto de partir—

—Mu-Muchas gracias… De verdad, es… Es… Ha tío, esto no tiene nombre, lo que han hecho por mí, cielos… Yo… Yo no sé que… Más decir… De verdad, muchas gracias—

De seguir despidiéndose, sabía que no se movería a ningún lado, así que fue acompañado hasta su nave, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de la sesta lleva de frutas y comida local después de introducirse en el vehículo volador. Una vez estuvo puesta en el aire, ondeó su mano cuantas veces le fue posible mientras se encontraba en marcha y tuviera que tomar el volante con ambas manos.

El regreso fue mucho más lento y cansado que cuando había decidido irse, pese a eso, no dejaba de pensar que les diría a sus padres cuando llegara a casa, ¿se habrían enterado de que me llevó la nave? O siquiera ¿habrían notado su ausencia? No estaba en sus planes llegar y enterarse de que su papá había soltado toda la información acerca de su gran mentira de estar con Jessica, a su mamá. ¡CIERTO! ¡Apenas había recordado a Jessica! Entró en pánico, que tal si ella había sido la mismísima y primera persona en delatarlo… Joder.

Sábado en la mañana, aproximadamente las cuatro pasadas o cinco de la mañana según parecía marcar el cielo, apenas comenzaba a amanecer. Con todo el sumo cuidado que creía tener, bajo hasta la acera vigilado que nadie lo hubiera visto, apago todo, luces motor, antes de cerrar con seguro, sacó el gato hidráulico que se había llevado antes de irse, abriendo de manera manual la puerta corrediza de la cochera luego de quitarle la alarma con la llave. A empujones introdujo la nave dentro del laboratorio improvisado de Rick barra cochera, barra depósito de chatarra barra lugar en el cual sus padres nunca guardaron o al menos metieron su automóvil. Todo parecía tranquilo, había llegado a salvo, limpio, con regalos no lo haría recordar a quienes fueron buenos y amables con él, esas eran ahora dos estrellas parte de su constelación.

Una vez dentro el vehículo volador, bajo la puerta de la cochera con cuidado de no soltarla de golpe, al llegar casi al final del piso, interpuso su rodilla para sacar el gato, dejándolo en el interior de la habitación. Usando su fuera para no soltarla y que eso provocara un posible escándalo, la sujeto con ambas manos abajándose con ella hasta que quedo completamente cerrada, activando de nueva cuenta la seguridad de la gran cortina metálica.

Morty se apuró a sacar del interior de la nave, su mochila posteriormente de meter dentro su nueva adquisición interdimensional y echársela al hombro seguido de eso la canasta abriéndole de la seguridad del cinturón, por fin respiró tranquilo, estaba en casa, y desde hace años no se sentía tan relajado o extrañamente cómodo consigo mismo. Cerro y puso seguro cuando todo lo que necesitaba ya estaba fuera junto con él.

Llevó las llaves consigo, pasando por la entraba que desviaba hacía la sala, más no contó con que se llevaría un susto de muerte, que incluso lo hizo saltar.

—¡Mortimer Smi…— Era mi papá en bata sentado en medio de la oscuridad que a pesar de estar abandonando el cielo permanecía ese aire terrorífico en su figura, corrí a él cubriéndolo la boca, aún con las llaves en mano.

—¡Shhhhh! Guarda, guarda silencio... C-Cielos Jerry— De haber sacado mi celular de la mochila la menos le hubiera podido ver la cara, pero no era el caso. Aguanté la respiración un segundo —Te dejaré hablar, pero tienes que hacerlo con tranquilidad y muy... Silenciosamente ¿vale?—

—¿¡Donde rayos habías estado!?


	11. No importa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que tengo que decir es:  
> Gracias, pequeño panqueque interdimensional.

_The other night dear,  as I lay sleeping… I dreamed I held you in my arms_

—¿Y por qué hueles a flores silvestres?— Me pregunto en un fuerte murmullo.

—Va-Vamos a tranquilizarnos quieres… ¿Jessica ha pasado por aquí? Lo, Lo Lo siento papá, ¿Mamá se enteró? ¿Te obligó a decirle la verdad? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cediste?— Descubriendo su boca, solté con cuidado mis cosas sobre el piso, la canasta un lado de mi, incluyendo las llaves, las cuales caían en mi bolsillo delantero del pantalón.

Aceleré mi interrogatorio, quería las respuestas con una velocidad tan rápida que ni me di cuenta de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando.

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken…_

—¿Sabes? No me importa... Sólo me alegro que estés aquí… Oh Morty— Murmuró en un tono tan bajo que parecía una confesión que no debía ser escuchada. Esa frase que salía como terciopelo, llegó hasta mí cuando de la nada, Jerry me arropaba con sus brazos.

En esa ocasión, permanecía callado, él, yo, no hice ruido, mi cuerpo se relajó por completó, al menos lo suficiente para no moverme y dejarme hacer. Pronto noté, que estaba llorando.

_So I hung my head and I cried._

No todos los días se veía a Jerry Smith de esa manera, en realidad era todo lo contrario, un empresario que correría a la pesca de una idea, sin importar lo que los otros hicieran o sintieran, su necesidad era de “tomar al toro por los cuernos” así estuviera en juego su carrera, salía ileso con actos tan intrépidos que a pesar de ser estúpidos en ocasiones, resultaba la idea más genial, el proveedor más rico o la campaña más fructífera, pero sin derrotas, sin ningún “di todo lo que pude” o “sólo fue suerte” no, mi papá no era ese tipo de hombre, así que cualquiera, que le viera en esa forma, creería que le habría pasado lo peor. Más eso parecía terror, miedo…

Angustia.

Morty realmente no supo cómo reaccionar, era por mucho la primera ocasión en la cual pasaba algo parecido, su percepción denotaba que lentamente se enteraba de lo que sucedía, era, según el pensamiento de menor, como se  sentía ver otra vez a alguien a quien creías extraviado, a quien creías, por muy pocos días que se haya marchado, no volverías a ver otra vez. Era un sentimiento que por una parte, detestó, no era para tanto, por más testarudo que fuera, tan empedernido, lamentablemente no dejaría su casa, ni su pasado, aunque este de cierto modo fuese algo masoquista, por la parte restante, se compadecía de sí mismo, mientras que se enternecía de las acciones de su padre. Con grandes y profundos suspiros, el más pequeños de los Smith, se abrazó del cuerpo de su padre quien con más entusiasmo dejaba rodar por sus mejillas que terminarían mojando o sus cabellos o su camisa, pero ¿qué más daba? No importa. De verdad, no importaba.

—Morty, temía lo peor, tuve miedo de que te pasara algo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿A dónde fuiste? — Cuestiono, sin alejarse de él en ningún momento. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrado mientras hablaba, su entrecejo fruncido, respirando con dificultad gracias a los suspiro que se desprendían de su ser a diestra y siniestra, parecía un niño pequeño perdido en un gran almacén, un cachorro temeroso. Al recibir su fuerte, fuerte abrazo estaba seguro de que tanto su diafragma como sus pulmones se verían restringidos para expandirse, pronto su cerebro comenzaría a creer que le falta aire y empezaría a suspirar más de lo normal, más a eso, que a las mismas emociones que los dos estaban padeciendo. Jerry apartó sus brazos del cuerpo ajeno, tomándolo por las mejillas, depositando un casto y fraternal beso sobre su frente. Aquello dejó a Morty desorientado, las muestras de afecto no venían nada a menudo de parte de su papá, sin embargo muy en el fondo, llenaba por completo su espíritu que se preocupara de esa manera, tanto como para notar que no sólo faltaba su presencia en la casa o en su vida, no simplemente en unas horas, si no en unos días, y que resistió lo bastante para no decir nada, incluso para esperarlo el mismo el tiempo que fuese necesario, por que posiblemente sabía que sucedería.

A veces Morty deseaba ser como su papá, en muchos ámbitos, Jerry era un maldito pan de Dios, un excelente padre, aunque ni la sociedad donde vivía ni su madre quisieran verlo, otras veces creía que tal vez… Su madre no lo merecía, que si no fuera por él, y su “como embarace a tu madre” ella estaría perdida, a lo mucho llegaría al grado de alcoholismo que tenía Rick.

No estaba dispuesto de momento a hundirse en sus propias teorías, al menos no esa noche o en esa oportunidad.

Con ojos grandes, cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desbordadas sin más, observó por dos largos minutos los mimos de su papá. Estaba mudo, no quería hablar, porque la verdad lo podía hacerlo.

—P-Papá… Lo siento… De verdad lo siento, no no no creí que te afectaría tanto, me-mentí, sí pero por una causa externa, ya sabes lo que dicen… ¿No?... ¿Más tarde que nunca? ¿Mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso?— Se encogió de hombros, tratando de que una sonrisa socarrona se posara en sus comisura para que Jerry la observara. Pero no ocurrió. —Sé que no tengo derecho a a pedirlo pero… Está, será la última vez que me mires de esta forma ¿sabes? Estoy dispuesto, a salvar mi vida luego d-de de estos años… A… Salvar… Me. N-No… No espero que lo entiendas es decir… Ah… No, no quiero ni espero que lo entiendas sólo que, per-permanezcas a mi lado, tú, mamá, quizá Summer. No es la mejor familia pero… —

—No es la mejor familia pero es tuya, Morty— Completó la frase, ganando el asentimiento del menor. —Lo sé, lo sé…— En ese instante, ambos sabían que entendía a la perfección, un apuro menos, que esperaba, dudara, más que ser sólo una simple frase. Otro silenció adornó la sala, ni siquiera sus respiraciones se escuchaban, Morty recogió sus cosa del suelo, entregándole la canasta con comida. Tenía sueño, necesitaba descansan. Necesitaban descansar. —¿Y esto..?— Pregunto confundido.

—Sí mañana tienes tiempo, hablaremos de donde estaba, y de donde salió eso ¿vale? Mañana no tengo clases pero quiero dormir al menos por cinco años— Bromeó —y tú no trabajas, a a menos que se una emergencia… Nos veremos en la comida, o después de las tres de la tarde…— Sin apuro, aseguró la cita para dar santo y seña de su anterior paradero, planeaba plantearle con lujo de detalle al menos, donde había estado. Jerry no dijo nada, observándole retirarse unos pasos.

—… Hijo, te quiero— Le soltó al fin.

—Y yo a ti, papá—

_You never know, dear… How much I love you. Please don't take… My sunshine… Away._

Ese mismo sábado en la tarde, cómo lo había asegurado el menor, despertó entradas las tres y media de la tarde, aun se sentía cansado por dormir fuera de la hora autoimpuesta, pero sus pecho ya no llevaba la carga con la que había partido noches antes. Al levantarse de la cama sus cabellos seguían revueltos, su rostro marcaba unas grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos cansados, más no importaba, se sentía bien. Se sentía vivo. Bajó las escaleras después de una ducha, vestido en ropa cómoda, un viejo pantalón de pijama y una camisa con la cara de Deadpool estampada, contestando una llamada desde su teléfono celular.

—¡Je-Jessica!— Contestó entusiasmado.

—¡Nada de Jessica con ese tartamudeo tuyo! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Tú papá casi me mete dentro del cubo de basura hace dos días! Y ni hablar de…— Fue interrumpida por el castaños —Ya, lo lo sé, lo lamento, pero…— Antes de bajar completamente las escalera, agachó la cabeza, cerciorándose con toda de la periferia que disponía de que no hubiera nada ni nadie en la sala o al menos desde la cocina —Y-Yo Ho… Amm prometo platicar contigo de esto el lunes. No, ¿Sa-Sabes? Lo haré ahora,  ne-necesitaba salir de este lugar, hice una visita a unos amigos y ayer llegué en la mañana, le mentí a mis papás diciéndole que me iría contigo a planear el viaje a San Francisco, lo cual… ¿Es...?— En ese momento ese tartajeo que su voz ya tenía inculcado desde que lo recordaba, se desvanecía por completo, desinhibiendo el muchacho.

—… Mentira, y me metiste a mí en tus malditas mentiras… Pero me mentiste a mí también Morty ¿Qué está pasando contigo? — Pregunto inquisitoria la pelirroja

—Nada Jessica, simplemente, tenía la firme idea de que todo se iría a la mierda…—

—¿Tu abuelo? —

Apartándose el micrófono del móvil mientras lo cubría dio un suspiro —Toda la escuela se ha enterado ya… Pero no saben a ciencia cierta que te pasó, ¿es en serio por tu abuelo?— Prosiguió la chica aunque no había tenido respuesta anteriormente. —Otros dicen que te acordabas de las muertes que habías provocado en tu oscuro pasado— Una risilla se escapaba por el receptor del aparato electrónico, era de Jessica, una extraña ola de melancolía arrasó con su “nuevo yo” anti depresión.

Morty se dejó caer sobre unos de los peldaños de la parte media de la escalera escuchando lo que mientras en mudas respuestas la contraseña hacia favor de contarle sin que siquiera lo pidiera en primer lugar.

—¿Y-Y tú qu-que piensa?— Terminó por recostarse sobre los escalones sobrantes, permitiendo que su mirada se enfocara en el techo como si tuviera mucho que contar, como si aquel techo remendado por múltiples choques hubiese quedado parecido a lo que fuera una obra de arte abstracta.

—Qué te volviste a perder en el almacén de Sam’s Club y lo recordaste en plena clase, eso me parece menos lejos de la realidad— Respondió sin más.

Morty rió. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como si hubiese descubierto qué era reír.

Morty volvió a reír.


	12. Vuelve a donde empezaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos, que la pelirroja, pues no tenía muchos puntos conmigo pero FUCK IT, ya la hice entrar otra vez en la vida del pequeño Mormor, ¿Para quedarse con él? Por muy obvio que sea, no lo diré.  
> Feliz lectura panqueques interdimensionales.

—Adiviné ¿Cierto? Era de esperarse, pasaste un día y medio dentro después de que llegó la hora de cerrar—

Jessica parecía disfrutar de que Morty regresara ese sentido del humor, luego de superar completamente su supuesto “crush” hacía ella, podía descansar en paz cuando ambos llegaron al convenio que mientras la química no se desatara en los dos, no habría nada, un poco cruel posiblemente, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. La chica admitía cada vez que se le era cuestionado, que el chico Smith era realmente dulce y un posiblemente buen prospecto para una relación, inclusive seria, sin embargo, las múltiples salidas con su abuelo eran más frecuentes, no era el hecho de que pasaran tiempo juntos, no, era de que cuando estaban cerca uno del otro, y ella incluida las cosas salían realmente mal, el único detalle.

—¡N-NO-NO! Oh ho… ¡Vamos! ¿Cu-Cuando crees que lo podrás olvidar, Jessica? Era un lugar nuevo y el horror de que nadie quería ayudarme fue todo lo que bastó para traumatizarm-me, hasta que tú no pases por eso no lo entenderás—

—Es una respuesta demasiado patética hasta para ti—

—¿Y que que haces oyéndome entonces?—

Aguardo un momento, conteniendo la respiración —Asegurarme de que estás vivo, Morty—

—¿Por qué permaneció la idea suicida de mí? N-Nunca hice algo para demostrarlo— Respondió en un tono suave y bajo enderezándose en su lugar, abrazando sus piensa a su pecho.

—No lo sé… De una temporada para otra te volviste un retraído, ya no salías, no hablabas con nadie, ni siquiera tratabas de llamar mi atención, idiota— Otra risa, una ahogada esta vez, se escuchó desde la línea de Jessica.

—¿T-Te sientes mal porque tu época de fama conmigo termino? Estoy bien… Nada más me hacía falta tomar todo el aire posible antes de regresar a la realidad ¿Sa-Sabes? No-No es como si fuera bueno… Alguien conocido—

—Estoy confiando en ti Mortimer… Lo que significa que no te salvaras de ir conmigo al viaje, tus padres ya hablaron con los míos y no habrá manera de que te fugues otra vez—

—O-Oye, eso dolió…— De su lado del teléfono, Morty sonrió, levantándose para al fin terminar de bajar las escaleras —Pareciera que qui-quieres deshacerte de mí pero no lo hubieses logrado—

—Yo no hago las reglas amargado, hablaré contigo en la semana, o quizá vaya a tu casa… Procura que tu papa no esté, sigue siendo el tipo raro que quiso meterme dentro de la basura— prosiguió.

—So-Sobre eso… Estaba tratando de cubrirme con mi mamá, así que si ella pregunta…—

—Usamos preservativos y la píldora del día siguiente—

—Sí usamos pre… ¡Je-Jessica!— El rostro entero del chico, paso de ser una cara a un tomate en su mejor punto de cosecha, totalmente rojo, lo sabía pues sus mejillas pronto comenzaron a arder.

—Hasta luego Morty— Se despidió entre carcajadas. —Hasta luego Jessica— Terminó la llamada.

Aun lo vería como una “extrañeza constante”, es decir, poniendo sobre la mesa que él mismo sabía lo completamente “clavado” que había estado durante años con ella, y el hecho de que ahora simplemente se hablaban como si fuesen los amigos de toda la vida, era algo que hasta ese entonces no tenía idea de cómo fue que pasó. Era un vago recuerdo, posiblemente enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la vio entrando por la puerta de la escuela. Una típica escena de Twilight cuando los impresionante brillantes vampiros brothers/lovers pasa a la cafetería, tan lento y lastimoso que provocan en Bella miles de pequeños orgasmos visuales, claro como cualquier adolescente de su edad, era querer probar quizá, algo que nunca tendrías. Cierta parte de él se alegraba de que ni siquiera ese chico Brad tendría oportunidad con ella, se alegraba de que era parte de los más de cien chico que había intentado lo que fuera para llevársela de “su lado”, más no era como si sólo la quisiera tener sexo con ella, estas una noche con ella no era su sueño romántico.

Cuando Jessica se enteró, puedo ser que eso, fue la que la atrajo a él.

Pero ambos supieron que no habría un ELLOS mientras su abuelo estuviera cerca, como lo repetía una y otra vez, no es que se metiera en su creciente relación, era que de vez en vez, en los momento menos indicados y más íntimos de la joven pareja, Morty estaba corriendo hacía casa o algún lugar para ser recogido por él mayor, dejándole sola, con un helado a medio comer, una película a medio ver, o una importante cita a medio celebrar. Razones muy obvias que hacían pensar, que debía ser lo más importante para el joven Smith en ese lapso de su vida, salir con la chica de la cual había estado babeando, o acompañar al alcohólico hombre mayor que sobre pasaba las tendencias suicidas más extravagantes, si bien no era algo que se viera todo los días, no todos los días de igual manera se tiene la posibilidad de que el “amor de tu vida” acepte ser algo más que amigos.

Morty terminó de bajar, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en aquel lugar no había ni un alma deambulando, como fuera que fuera, Summer hacía falta en esa casa, el deseo de todo chico por ser el único de la casa, no era tan gratificante en esos momentos, tampoco era como que necesitaba hablar con alguien todo el tiempo, más la soledad por un poco el tiempo que se convivía con ella era demasiado asfixiante. Agitó la cabeza en pro de que las ideas que no ayudaran, desaparecieran. Caminó hacía la nevera para sacar algo de jugo, acechando con el rabillo del ojo la comida que parecía demasiado buena para no comer. Quesos, fruta, incluso panes, que exagerado había sido aquel sacerdote, darle comida casi para todo un año. Lo que fuese a descomponerse rápido lo acomodó en el refrigerador, dejando simplemente lo que “desayunaría” y el jugo para luego sentarse a la mesa, pensando de momento a otro lo que Jessica le había dicho.

_“ **Asegurarme de que estás vivo, Morty** ”_

_Quiero llevarte a algún lugar para que sepas me preocupo, pero está tan frío y no sé a dónde podamos ir... Te traje narcisos en una bonita cadena, pero no florecerán como lo hicieron la primavera pasada._

Caminé todo el recorrido hasta la casa de… Bueno, mi novia, o… Al menos de la chica con la que estaba en transición de llegar a algo más, parecía que el cielo se rompería en lloren en cualquier segundo y yo no llevaba más que una camisa de franela a cuadros sobre una amarilla sin mangas, comenzaba a helar por el aire gélido que se desprendía por entre los árboles y las pequeñas ráfagas con aroma a tierra mojada a pesar de plantear un escenario sumamente deprimente o gris, me gustan, disfruto de días como estos, más si llegaré a casa de la chica de mis sueños a pasar una cálida tarde. Sí, lo sé, incluso pensándolo se vuelve muchísimo más cursi.

_Quiero besarte, hacerte sentir bien, pero estoy tan cansado de compartir mis noches. Quiero llorar y quiero amar, más todas mis lágrimas se han agotado ya._

El camino continuó, por fin alcancé a verla, llevaba un vestido corto, sobre las rodillas con unas medias del mismo color, pronto el viento estaba provocando que tanto su ropa como sus cabellos, se elevaran desordenadamente a todos lados. Estando frente a ella, apacigüe su cabello rebelde, peinando un lado tras su oreja.

—Ma-Mal clima ¿huh? Pero t-te ves muy bien— Murmuré alejándome un paso, mientras buscaba a tientas el obsequio que le había comprado antes de encontrarme con ella.

—Gracias…— Asintió dándome una muy extraña mirada, la cual ignoré de momento, estaba con ella, así que en realidad era todo lo que de momento me importaba.

—Sí… Bueno… Y-Yo… Amm te traje…— Negué con la cabeza, sacándome de uno de los bolsillo del frente de mi pantalón, era una cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de átomo, los electrones que lo orbitaban era pequeñas pierdas, turquesa, peridoto y amatista fue lo más patéticamente friki que podía recordarle quien se lo había obsequiado, lo saqué del minúsculo sobre de papel encerado que entregan con cada joya o cosa que compras, todo mi dinero se fue en el collar que no tuve de donde sacar un empaque decente. —…¿Podría? — Pregunté separando el broche.

_Sí alguien te hiere, quiero pelear, pero mis manos se ha roto, demasiadas veces, así que voy a usar mi voz, voy a ser tan malditamente grosero pues los sabes, las palabras siempre ganar, pero sé… Que voy a perder._

—Morty… Sí pero… Morty escucha…— Hice que se sostuviera el cabello y colocándome tras ella rodee su delicado cuello, aunque podía aspirar el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo, traté nerviosamente de asegurar otra vez el broche antes de parecer un maldito enfermo oliéndole el cabello. —T-Te queda bien— Le interrumpí una vez más y sonreí tan ampliamente que sentí mis mejillas doler. Por su parte ella observo el colgante en su cuello y dio un suspiro… Uno… Derrotado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Tenemos que hablar— Contestó mirándome a los ojos, entonces mi sonrisa desapareció.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, me quité la camisa de franela colocándosela sobre los hombros, antes de comenzar a correr al lugar más cercano y techado posible. Nuestras manos no se soltaban, no importaba a qué velocidad nos encontráramos huyendo del agua, mi respiración agitada concordaba con su cara de preocupación y pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de sus pulmones haciendo que inhalara o exhalara con rapidez.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, más no solté su mano, me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura subiendo más la camisa que la atajaba de la lluvia. Me aparte las gotas que perecían sudor del rostro, por un momento me había quedado ligeramente ciego, llegamos a una cabina telefónica, hubiese querido que aquello fuera algo romántico, más que hablar de algo que yo en lo personal no quería escuchar, que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar

_Y me gustaría cantar una canción, que fuera sólo nuestra, pero se las cantaría todas a otro corazón._

—Morty… ¿Puedes escucharme ahora?— Sus grandes ojos fijos se posaron en mí, mientras yo los evitaba, observando los mechones carmesí de su flequillo empapados escurrir.

No, no puedo escucharte Jessica. No quiero.


	13. Así fue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios lo admito, incluso a mi me cansa tanta miel.  
> Feliz lectura.

Lo primero en lo que pensé fue, uno: ella quería terminar lo que aún no comenzábamos oficialmente, dos: ella terminaría conmigo no importaba que, o tres: en realidad no es ella, de verdad soy yo. Tiempo de hacer de tripas corazón. Cerré la puerta de la caseta tras de mí, moviendo la cabeza en pro de que de una vez por todas, comenzara a decir lo que tenía que ser dicho y cada quien pudiese regresar a su casa para tratar de no coger un resfriado, más a esas altura, daba igual.

De ante mano sabía que era yo, o que el problema tenía que ver conmigo. Acerté.

—Hi-Hice algo mal ¿n-no no es así? Je-Jessica lo lam…— pero no me permitió desarrollar mi melodramática excusa, y quise sentirme totalmente mal, sería lo normal al armar conjeturas de que la chica que deseabas tanto, te dijese que las mínimas posibilidades juntos realmente no existieron, existían ni existirán.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, acariciándome el pómulo derecho con el pulgar, dándome esa mirada, sí, esos orbes dorados combinaban perfectamente con toda ella, su melena y sus atuendos, sin embargo odiaba sentir que todo iría de lo peor con una de ellas, luego no sabía más, cielos, adoraba a esa chica, estuve esperando por alguien como ella, sin embargo ahora, frente a ella, no sentía miedo de escuchar lo que probablemente diría, si no que mientras fijaba sus ojos a los mismos, lo escucharía de su voz. No tiene sentido, pero eso era lo justo allí, sentía y no quería sentir.

—Al menos ahora ¿podrás verlo? Morty. Es… Extraño, tu sonrisa,  de vez en vez, aparece y es por mí, como ahora, como desde que te conozco, más luego se va, se desvanece— Quise objetar, y me lo negó, delineando mis labios con su pulgar, enfocándose en ellos como sí fuesen la cosa más espectacular. —Me dejo llevar, sí, lo sé y, se siente… Demasiado bien, Dios… Nadie había cuidado así de mí, tan sutil y sin querer simplemente llevarme a la cama… Pero tampoco nadie había hecho que le estuviese buscando constantemente, pareciendo que huía de mí, ni me había dejado plantada o ese tipo de cosas… ¿Recuerdas que es lo que sentiste ayer? ¿Qué es lo que te hice sentir, Morty? Te dije como me elevaste hasta el cielo solamente con rozar mi mano…—

Con lujo de detalle escuché sus palabras pero, tío, es tan hermosa que todo su rostro capturaba mi atención, su cabello que ya había crecido hasta cubrir sus hombros, el sensual movimiento de sus labios al hablar, hacían desviarme por completo del hilo de aquello que me profesaba. Con lentitud bajé un poco más a su altura, sólo dos o tres centímetros de mí lugar, uní mis labios a los de ella, haciéndome de estos con tanta familiaridad que me resultó increíble como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho antes de nacer o mi cerebro se programara para que a su contacto, mis reflejos se alinearan perfectamente con mi pensamiento.

Nos “autorice” con cuidado a tomar una suave e insignificante bocanada de aíre —Me dijiste como te quemaron mis besos, que era como si toda tu vida hubieses, que esperases por eso… Por esto. Más, es… Me… Yo ya no sé qué pasa, a veces tenía celos… De que pasases más tiempo con alguien más que conmigo. Otras ocasiones descubría que me mentías para ir a otro lugar o hacer otras cosas, sabes, es genial que pases tiempo con personas a las que nunca en tu vida viste, y que… Son tu familia después de todo, pero, no sé… La manera de decirlo… Dime, ¿qué es lo que somos, Morty? ¿Qué somos? Estamos jugando a quien te necesita más… ¿Es eso?— Con un pequeño empujo me apartó de ella, reposando sus manos sobre mi pecho. Ahora ella se mostraba triste, quería una respuesta, más no capté en ese momento de que se trataba. Hasta que cada una de mis neuronas se unían. ¿De que o quien hablaba?

No pudo ser más que obvio, pequeño y mediocre Mortimer Smith.

Rick.

Ella hablaba de Rick Sanchez.

Carajo.

**_Entiende algo, Morty… A-A veces la la la ciencia es, es mucho más arte que la misma ciencia en sí. Mucha gente no-no entiende eso… ¿Qué hay de la realidad donde Hitler curó el Cancer, Morty? ¿Qué crees que pase con ello? ¿Respuesta? Simple: No pienses en ello._ **

**_No tienes que que tratar de imBRUUPGpresionarme, Morty, eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante._ **

—Jessica, yo… D-De verdad— No, Morty ya no tenía pretexto o disculpa alguna, comprendía de pies a cabeza que la chica con bellos de fue tenía toda… La absoluta razón.

—No debes, es todo. Será lo más lejos de lo que pudimos o debimos haber llegado. Di lo que podía—

La lluvia paró, incluso el viento que se había encargado de manipular el rocío del cielo sobre toda la cuidad. El tiempo también se detuvo de repente, parecía que su corazón haría lo mismo, que el corazón del joven castaño saldría corriendo de igual manera, sin mirar atrás, pero lo peor era que sabría a donde iría a parar. Con pena se dijo “no” pero a medía puerta se quedó aquel pensamiento, algo como eso ya era un estúpido cliché, algo muy repetido.

—Ya has decido con quien _necesitabas_  quedarte. Es todo, Morty. Lo has hecho ya y la verdad, me da igual— continuó, y mientras acariciaba el obsequio colgando en su cuello con la yema de sus dedos. Despojándose de la tela que minutos atrás le ayudaba a no mojarse del todo, la entregó  a su dueño sin verle y se deslizó abriendo la puerta del cubículo trasparente en el cual se habían atajado del agua, sus ojos salían de allí de la misma manera que el clima momentáneo, acuosos, las lágrimas de la chica se desbordaron por sus ojos, usando como camuflaje las insípidas gotas que lluvia que terminaban de caer.

**_Rompe el círculo, get over it. Enfócate en la ciencia._ **

—¡JESSICA!— Gritó saliendo disparado tras ella, detestando con todo su ser, las palabras que de la nada se aparcaban en su cabeza. Maldita ciencia, malditos sentimientos, maldito Rick, sí sobretodo _Maldito Rick._ Avanzaba para alcanzar lo más rápido que podía a la dama en apuros causados por él. —Jessica— Le llamó, atrapándola de una vez por todas dentro de sus brazos, una vez le dejaba caer, la camisa medianamente seca. La encerró en ellos por un largo rato, inmovilizando los ajenos, hundió su rostro entre su cuello y hombros —Nu-Nunca fue mi intensión hacerte llorar… Desde esta mañana, me me-e he arrastrado, como un cretino, Joder ¡Ando falto de todo, al límite de mí mismo, Jessica! ¡De mí mismo! Pero… Pero po-por desgracia en vez de eso, en lugar de eso, creí oír un “te quiero” y pensé lo inimaginable, ¿Sa-Sabes? Pensé… “Ése es su problema”— Aquella frase por parte de menos de los Smith, se convirtió en la gota que había terminado de derramar el vaso.

Siendo así la adolescente se giró, totalmente enfadada, no fue para menos, pues literalmente le decía que a pesar de todo, simplemente lo que el chico sentía por ella se esfumaba como todo lo que siempre se acercaba a ella. A cualquiera le hubiese partido el corazón, incluso cuando se pensase que nunca se clavaría tanto con lo que algún imbécil de llegara a decir, pero quizá, sólo y en algún sumamente remoto quizá, se estaba comenzando a enamorar del Morty que cada día llegaba a su casa con flores, quien escribía cartas de amor las cuales encontraba después del almuerzo en su casillero. No lo sabía aun pero esos detalles le provocaron a sus sentimientos aferrarse de una persona como creía que lo sería el tipo frente a ella, no quería equivocarse con ello, no se lo permitía.

El castaño giró cerca de noventa grados el rostro gracias a un fuerte golpe que había recibido, la contraria le pegó con lujo de violencia fundamentada por el recién adquirido corazón roto, una bofetada que inclusive, a pesar de que la luz del día bajaba, a simple vista resaltaría el color rojo fuego sobre la mejilla de su oponente. Lo merecía, y a la segunda…

También lo merecía.

El otro no haría nada para detenerla si eso le hacía, de algún modo, sentir bien, si se desahogaba, un raya de su culpa disminuiría. Más no fue hasta que trataba de despojarse del objeto que le obsequiaría al verla frente a él, cuando se encargó de retener sus dos muñecas, obligándola  a ceder y a que le mirara, sin importar lo muy lastimadas y adoloridas que se encontraran sus mejilas. —¡Bi-Bien! ¡Detéstame todo lo que quieras! No haré ni diré nada si decides dejar de hablarme, o o o qué sé yo, pero… Conserva esto… Sé, sé… ¡Cielo santo! Sé que un día no muy lejano terminaré loco por todas las cosas que he visto, por por todo l-lo que he tenido que hacer, y ver esto en tu cuello me permitirá continuar.. Po-Porqué sabré que que nunca estuve solo—

—Morty, ¿de qué rayos hablas? No es momento para jugar a las adivinanzas—

—Sólo… Solamente consérvalo, es es es tuyo…—

_¿Me estas escuchando?_

_Morty_

_¡Oye!_

Volví al presente cuando Jerry pasaba una mano delante de mis ojos, parpadee, revisando rápidamente mi entorno y a mí mismo, no llevaba ya la musculosa amarilla, esa tarde no era _aquella_ tarde y mi papá no era Jessica. Fruncí el ceño alejando la mano de mi papá

—Creí que teníamos una charla pendiente sólo tú y yo, sobre donde carajos estuviste— Ofició con tono que aunque parecía molesto, aun trataba de mantenme en la realidad para no seguir recordando más cosas. —Tu amiguita vino a casa cuando tu madre acababa de llegar, para decirme que no estabas con ella, y que no te había visto desde…—

Lo interrumpí —S-Sí papá, hablé con ella y y y y me dijo lo que pasó, trataste de meterla dentro un cubo de basura— Lo escuché acicalarse las ropas mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—No era como si hubiese tenido otras alternativas, Morty, tu madre estaba a punto de salir y la verías allí fuera preguntando por su hijo, que ni siquiera estaba con quien yo pensaba que estaría mucho menos en el lugar que creía estarías…—

—Gracias. — conteste con verdadero agradecimiento.

—No no me vengas con tus “Gracias” si tu madre se entera de que… Espera ¿Gracias?— Pronuncie antes de que continuara su _choro mareador._

—Ya-Ya sabes, por… Cubrirme tanto con con Jessica como con mamá—

—De acuerdo… Durante el viaje al mundo que tuviste en tres días ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo? “Morty”— Hizo gesturas con sus manos de comillas flotantes observándome con los parpado entrecerrados. —Sí es que puedo llamarte “Morty”—

No, desafortunadamente, no escogería otro papá sólo porque el que tengo en ocasiones es demasiado idiota pero al menos, sabía cómo quitarme el mal sabor de boca sin darse cuenta.

Rodé los ojos, de verdad eres un idiota Jerry Smith, pero me alegro de que seas mi padre.


End file.
